Seraphina
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Seraphina the fire mage Halfling spent her entire life with her mother fighting an illness that blessed her with uncontrollably strong powers. Now that she's a young adult, she takes a job at Hogwarts as a professor's assistant for the first-year professor Severus Snape. However, strange fire-related events plague her new position. Can she overcome them and still maintain control?
1. Chapter 1: The Fire Mage's Entrance

CHAPTER ONE: THE FIRE MAGE'S ENTRANCE

I didn't know what to expect when I stepped foot in Dumbledore's office. The school was empty for the summer and cool compared to the hot temperatures outside. Only a few staff members were still around, as it was the heart of July, but I felt welcomed all the same. My family had gone here for centuries, but I missed out on my opportunities due to an illness. Now I had my chance to return to Hogwarts as a self-trained witch, able to teach numerous subjects.

"Good morning, Seraphina," Dumbledore smiled, bowing to me slightly as he wrote with a quill made from a parrot's feather. "Ah, I see you notice my latest find. A friend of mine went to study in Brazil over his holiday. He thought I might like an interesting quill. I plan on hiding it once the term begins. The students of Hogwarts mean well, but the mischief they think up often involves special trinkets. They rarely take from me, but something like this tends to bring out the worst in people. But you wouldn't know about the mischievous students…," he paused, looking up to me with a smile. "I've been assured that you know your subjects well by your scholars. There are some lovely names here, mostly authors. The Ministry questions your credentials, saying they're fraudulent. You read to learn your craft; you did not perform. But their argument means nothing to me," he smiled.

"I assure you, I did actually work with the people listed. Some are also descendants of the authors, if they were no longer alive. If they wish to test me, they can do as they please," I suggested. He shook his head sternly, "That will not be necessary, Seraphina. The questions they wish to ask involve the other origins of your craft. You said you could never teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I know from your family's origins that you would be best in that subject. Do you wish to explain your reasoning to me?"

I thought for a moment about the course, about my past. Dumbledore had seen my file, so he knew I came from two magical lines, but he did not know the origin of my mother's line. She was a Fire Mage, as were her two sisters. They formed the Triad of Flame, a powerful group that defeated necromancers and other Black Magic practitioners in their home country. She met my father after such a mission, and the two left Romania for England. I'd lived there my entire life, struck with the Sickness of the Flame, which kept me hidden away in a fire-proof room. I had to learn to control two sets of powers at once, a common illness of Halflings like myself. It ended my parents' marriage, leaving me to live with the Triad of Flame, reunited after practicing their type of magic was outlawed in their home country.

"I think this letter will explain everything," I whispered, seeing Dumbledore's patient eyes flicker as the minutes passed. He nodded in satisfaction, passing me three textbooks. All were defense-related, something I could not accept. "Sir, I apologize for disagreeing with your judgment, but I am not the person for this job. Transfiguration, potions, even herbology, are my better subjects. Defense would only get Hogwarts into trouble, I assure you."

"I need someone to cover the classes until our new professor arrives. If you aren't up for it, I guess I could teach the courses myself, but I can only do that for a price," Dumbledore said with a slight smile. "I have a new professor here, a Professor Snape. No one will work with him, but he has begged me for an assistant to help sort through the mess left from before his time. He's moving into the dungeon to teach his courses, creating more work for the unlucky chosen to work with him. So far, everyone has refused to help him. If you work with him, I will allow you to help with potions courses and study hall only, but you must practice your defense with me in your spare time. I want to know my professors and assistants better than they know themselves, and I have much to learn about you," he winked, "though I know more than you realize already.

"I'll look over your letter and get back to you tonight. Professor Snape is currently off campus for a meeting, but if you would like to wander the grounds in his absence, I have no protests. Just please, be careful as you roam the school, and be careful during your time here to protect your identity. I know your secrets, Seraphina, and I know that the others would not approve of your mother's magic. I, however, disagree with them. You'll be a valuable addition, once I figure out your workings."

I was nervous about him investigating me, but I knew that staying at Hogwarts to learn of it would be an important mission. I allowed him to show me to my room, a tiny closet-like space in the dungeons, before taking matters into my own hands. I already knew the school's layouts from books and stories from my father, but I also knew of its judgmental portraits and hypercritical professors, especially those that had been there longer. I would luck out with a new professor, I felt. If he had his own problems that pushed people away, then they would likely stay away from me as well.

While I'd always wanted to leave home for magic school like my father's successful family, I always knew I'd never be able to function in normal society. My power was strong and hard to contain. If I didn't practice daily using my fire magic, I could have random flame attacks that endanger those around me. If I didn't practice my father's magic, I would lose control of my wand, often producing spells ten times more powerful…and ten times more dangerous.

As I reached a tower of the school, I knew a look over the picturesque grounds would be helpful. I'd always wanted to be here, I'd always wanted a life of my own, and I'd always wanted to be successful in my adult life. Those with my power tended to self-destruct, imploding on themselves or forcing themselves into hiding or prison to keep others safe. I couldn't hide like some of my ancestors or those that were like me. I had to participate in the world and fight for my place in it.

"Excuse me, Madam?" a voice called from behind me. I turned to see a small girl staring up at me with wide green eyes. "You can see me?" she asked, gasping slightly. I nodded to her, causing her to sit against the wall with her knees tucked to her chin. "You have to help me, you have to," she whispered, rocking back and forth. "No one else has ever been able to see me, to help me. You must be the one. You must be," she sighed, fading away.

I looked around the tower, frantically trying to see where the girl had gone. Nothing was there, and I began to wonder if something was ever there to begin with. I'd have to contact Dumbledore about her, I'd have to.

The evening meal was served around six. One table in the Great Hall was set up to hold all of the dishes, a feast in massive scale for just four people. Filch, the groundskeeper, sat at the end of the table, his body dirty from cleaning various parts of the castle. I'd followed him down from the tower when the bells tolled, knowing they must be important if they hadn't rang all day. Beside him was Hagrid, another groundskeeper of sorts. He was a strange man, chattering about many things while no one listened. He ate more food than any of us combined, stacking three plates high in front of him and clearing them with no effort. He must've been one of those important people Dumbledore wanted around, especially since no one else seemed pleased with his presence.

Professor Raven Hagclaw was a high-level teacher on creatures. She only taught specific seventh-years who showed promise in lower-level courses, and most students spent their entire time at Hogwarts not knowing she was there. My father met my mother while on a trip for her to Romania to study the Necromancy Flower, a powerful plant whose origins were debated due to its demon-like qualities. It was said to lure victims towards it then kill them with powerful venom. Bodies would litter the area around it, and when predators came near, they'd raise them from the dead with powerful magic to fight for them. My mother's people were fighting to protect them, namely to keep their magic from being used. Professor Hagclaw kept word about the Triad of Flame a secret from the others at Hogwarts, and though she never introduced herself to me, I knew she was a lovely person that I needed to get to know, once I proved myself academically to my peers.

I sat alone at the far side of the table pondering my encounter with the child. I could see her features clearly in my mind's eye, an ability I used often to keep my flame powers in-check. While most of my powers revolved around fire, many revolved around prevention and power, especially my mind's eye, which allowed me to see through time and space, keeping images clear so that I could stay safe. My mother and her sisters used it to find Necromancy Flowers when they were in Romania, but now they used it to check on me as I sat at Hogwarts. I used mine to check on them as well, and we exchanged smiles through the connection.

"Albus, could you sit beside me?" I heard someone say. I looked up to see Dumbledore sitting between Professor Hagclaw and myself. "It's so nice to have a spare moment with you, Albus. I thought I'd have to return to the wilds of London without meeting with you. I got a letter this morning, a strange letter from an old colleague of mine. I want you to explain it to me as only you can," she explained quickly, continuing to eat as she talked. Professor Hagclaw was nice to her equals, but she could come off a bit harshly to everyone else. My father had to mention this in every story about her, careful to describe her quirks. Talking too loudly and discussing things while chewing came up often.

"I had forgotten about this connection," Dumbledore smiled, putting the letter back under her plate while she ate. "I'm sure she'd be happy to meet with you, but only after her credentials are described. Her story might prove valuable to you as well, if she decides to tell it," he winked, looking to me carefully. "Seraphina, does all of this sound about right?"

"Oh, so this is her! I know so few people here at Hogwarts, so I thought you were just another one of the crowd," she chuckled, her voice somehow echoing in the huge room. "That's why you had that look of recognition. So few people recognize me as well. Last year I was told to get back to my dorms by McGonagall!" she roared, laughing loudly as she pounded the table with her fork-free hand. "I've been here just three years short of her. I know I don't look that age, but I've been studying for so long. Albus, do you remember my first scholar? He studied the dragons in Romania, a troubled soul. He thought he'd seen a unicorn as a child but no one believed him. He was my first Muggle-born as well, but that isn't so important is it?" she grinned. "Seraphina, I remember your father mentioning your mother to me. He'd just returned from her country, a long trip of sorts, and he was so thrilled to be with a Triad of Flame sister. He married your mother the day after he graduated, and he asked me to be a witness. Sadly, there was an attack in the countryside that I had to investigate for the Ministry, a werewolf thing of sorts, and I missed the ceremony.

"You know, he told me there could be children later. He was worried about something related to it, but only your mother seemed to be a little off-put. I see things have turned out well with you. The letter says you're a self-study. We've never had a self-study at Hogwarts, have we, Albus?" she asked. Dumbledore shook his head, looking back to me carefully.

"She'll learn quickly, I'm sure. Does the letter make sense to you now, Raven?" Dumbledore asked. She nodded sternly before going on about my father. She'd had only five students since he left, and they'd maintained contact after his departure because of his role within a Ministry sub-group that dealt with attacks. Professor Hagclaw investigated with them often in her early days, but her work with the Ministry ended because of my father's group. They investigated everything, even wizard-on-wizard attacks. He was gone often because of his role, but I remembered every moment with him clearly.

When my thoughts broke, only Hagrid and I were at the table. I had missed my opportunity to speak with Dumbledore about the girl, but I knew his mind was elsewhere. I used my mind's eye to see that Professor Hagclaw was leading him towards her office near the Ravenclaw common room, the house of my father. He said my mother would probably be a Gryffindor, but you could never be sure. He seemed to think we couldn't be placed because of our abilities, but that never mattered to Dumbledore when I applied for the position of teaching assistant. He approved within a week's time, making my mother and I very happy. She didn't know it was Father's idea, that he suggested I talk with Dumbledore about a job so that I could get out of the Triad of Flame's fire salt shop. Mother didn't even know he and I were still in contact, at least I hoped so.

I moved into the dungeons to my room. I used a fire-proofing spell on my things, delivered and stored already. I then practiced my craft, careful to remain as quiet as possible. My father assured me that my abilities would be accepted, and I knew that Dumbledore would be impressed with my skills. But many of the other professors would be offended, especially since I was a self-study. And if they found out I was a dangerous Halfling, my roles within the school would immediately end because of the bias. I had to be careful, which meant using my powers properly and quietly to keep them in check and me within Hogwarts.

I spent my time during breakfast clearing my head. A few more people had shown up to Hogwarts during the night, namely Professor Snape, but only Filch and I were eating when the Great Hall first opened. I had dreamed of the girl that night, namely her hallway wandering. She walked the halls, begging for people to help her, even the people within the portraits, but I didn't know what she needed help from. I desperately needed to speak with Dumbledore about the matter, but he was nowhere in sight.

"But you had no business entering my office without my permission, Dumbledore's orders or not! I do not put up with things like that, and you should know that Dumbledore will hear of this as soon as he's awake! He knows better than to disturb my work!" a woman ranted. A black-haired man was taking the brunt of her wrath, eying her with silent contempt as she raged on about how important her work was. I recognized her to be Professor McGonagall, the school's transfiguration professor and house head for Gryffindor. She and my father never got along because he proved her wrong during his second-year, and he told me to be careful if I ever needed to insult her intelligence. But I wanted the black-haired man's coolness when listening to her raging. He had a slight smirk, a witty comeback waiting behind it on his tongue. He just needed a moment to say it, a moment to let the words flow.

"Minerva, it's far too early for that kind of talk. Grab yourself a cup of tea and be quiet, will you?" Professor Hagclaw hissed, brushing past her and to her spot at the table. Professor McGonagall was immediately silent, but rather than join us, she stormed off to somewhere within the castle. The black-haired man's smirk faded; he no longer had use for his witty comeback, so he sat across from Professor Hagclaw and me to begin his breakfast. "What the hell was she going on about so early in the morning? I have a stressful trip to London in three hours, and I'll likely hear more of that when I get there," Professor Hagclaw sighed roughly, slamming butter onto a pastry already covered with it.

"She does not appear to like the following of Albus's orders, which is surprising considering how often she hogs his office," the dark man replied in a low voice, grabbing a few breakfast items before sipping at his tea. "The food hasn't changed a bit here," he murmured, taking a large bite.

"Oh, why would they change this? Come on, it's the best in the world compared to other magic schools. I once had slug broth soup in northern Russia. I know it's cold there, but the food could be a bit more appetizing to outsiders, especially considering I was helping them with a minor yeti problem," Professor Hagclaw scoffed. "Seraphina, dear, have you had the pleasure of meeting Minerva yet?" she asked sarcastically. "Your father hated that woman, but the feeling was very much mutual. I have the entire story dictated in my office, complete with your father's drawings," she chuckled. "I usually don't condone students making up funnies about their professors, but that is one woman who always deserved it."

"You worked with my father during his second year?" I asked. She nodded sternly, taking a bite of her food before replying, "And I worked with his father for that long as well. Both of them were involved with creatures in a minor business venture. The Ministry blacklisted groups like that, as many would harm the creatures they slaughtered without bothering to check for curses, but your father worked for the Ministry after getting extensive training with me. We started early to make sure he had plenty of knowledge. I have all of his work catalogued if you're interested in the business."

"No thank you," I nodded, looking up the black-haired man. He was staring at me intently. "May I help you?" I asked. He nodded carefully, "I believe I'm the professor you'll be working with. Professor Snape, Potions Master. We have a lot of work to do, starting today. I leave in two weeks for another trip, and I want preparations done for my classroom before then so we'll have time to learn the students. All of this only matters if you bother helping me. Everyone else has run off thus far."

"They say things about you, Severus. Your time here didn't help your standings among them. Honestly, the evil you did with that James kid was enough to send me running when I had the chance," Professor Hagclaw shivered. "He brought it on himself to have you against him, but was the harshness in my workplace, a place of learning, really necessary? I think now. But you're a lovely professor, Severus. I've seen your work in some files I found. You'll make a lovely potions master," she smiled kindly.

"But only if my tasks are completed," he said darkly, eying me carefully. "Are you up for the challenge, Seraphina, or do I need to plan on doing the tasks myself?" he asked. I shook my head sternly, "When I start a task, I plan on finishing it. Besides, Dumbledore and I have an understanding. He wanted me to cover Defense because of my studies, but I can't do that course, I just can't."

"Your father was a master at defense spells, Seraphina. I'd consider the job if he'll let you into it," Professor Hagclaw said sternly, buttering another pastry. "We've never had the same Defense teacher for more than two years because of how taxing the course is. People are terrified right now, and they expect their children to learn the best countercurses they can. I'm surprised he'd choose you because of your age, but he must sense your father's power within you. No offense to you, Severus, but I think you're both wasting time with potions. While they're an important component of magic, they're almost worthless in the field, especially on non-routine calls. I've encountered many in my day, and let me tell you, this wand and my spell book of curses kept me and my crew safe," she nodded sternly, drawing her wand then putting it away, all while chewing vigorously.

"Potions are dignified enough," I whispered softly. "I have reasons why Defense isn't the best course for me, and power…well that has nothing to do with it," I said sternly. The two exchanged glances while I tried to eat more of my meal. Professor Snape eyed me heavily as I ate. "What, Professor?" I asked. He cleared his throat, "If Albus wants you in Defense, I'd take the position. I won't work with someone who doesn't want to live up to their full potential. We'll go speak to him at once about the matter."

Before I could protest, Professor Snape was pulling me up to Dumbledore's office with Professor Hagclaw cheering as we left. She knew of my mother but not my ailment, I thought, and I knew that Professor Snape knew nothing because of his blank stare while she talked about my father. The answers they needed could only come from me, if I felt the desire to reveal them.

"Professor Snape, I was just about to go looking for you," Dumbledore smiled, gesturing for us to take a seat, "and the same for you, Seraphina. I thought an introduction was in order, but I see you two have met. I'll discuss your duties now, or at least the ones he added when he returned," Dumbledore said, taking a seat at his desk and picking up a plain quill. Before Professor Snape could protest, Dumbledore read his list out loud. Professor Snape could only sit quietly and nod as he went through, the same for me. "I believe that's settled then. Severus, do you have something to say?"

"She should work Defense instead. I will not work with someone who doesn't work to her full ability. I cannot work with someone who will only half-attempt the work I give them," he ranted, listing out the numerous not's he refused to deal with. Dumbledore listened with a content smile, watching me closely while maintaining eye contact with Professor Snape. When he was finished, he nodded and looked over to me.

"I've finished reading your letter, Seraphina. To summarize for Severus, she explained to me her condition that kept her from studying within magic schools anywhere. She explained why certain instructional methods would not work for her, why she could only teach certain courses. While Defense was the top of her list, she also listed the various charm and curse classes we offer, as well as a few advanced courses she'd never studied before. She wanted all of this kept a secret: She has the ability to do her work without the prodding from her colleagues into her past. She's trying to avoid judgment, Severus, just as you do with your personal matters. I respect her wishes fully, though I do wish she would explain to at least one other professor why Defense is an impossible task for her at the moment, why she's a self-study rather than a magic school scholar and graduate."

"I don't care about all of that. I just want her to do what I need for her to do," Professor Snape spat. Both Dumbledore and I nodded; the point of his explanation was to prove that I could do other tasks, that the others were beyond me despite my success in my studies. "I want her contract to be iron-clad. She is to do everything, even scrubbing the cauldrons by-hand if she needs to. I need things done, and I cannot prepare this entire course by myself."

"I'll sign anything you want, but I do not want to explain things to anyone yet. In fact, I need a private meeting with you to discuss something extremely important," I begged, trying my best not to look desperate. Dumbledore nodded, "Anything to keep an important scholar of Hogwarts happy and his assistant as well. Here is the contract I transcribed after I looked over your duties again, Severus. Read everything carefully and sign here, Seraphina. When that is done, you can take it and return to your office while we discuss things."

I read over the contract carefully, eying each word. There were no tricks, just simple instructions. I had no problem signing the piece and handing it to Professor Snape. With him gone, I finally had Dumbledore to myself. He nodded to me, telling me to begin. I told him of the girl, describing every detail, even the dreams. He nodded to show he was listening, though he stood and moved away from his desk when I finished speaking. When he returned, he had a scroll in his hands.

"She's been seen before, but only by the most powerful of wizards. The last to see her became the dark wizard you've likely heard about, the one terrorizing thousands with his infamous murders. He didn't want to help the girl, and he almost cursed her further to keep her from visiting him. She has enough to worry with without him cursing her, so I talked him out of it," he sighed, opening the scroll and showing me the file he'd developed about the girl. "The curse has tangled her mind, making her hard to understand. The magic binding her to this state, this place between the layers of multiple worlds, is beyond my expertise. None of these powerful wizards have discovered a thing about it, and I fear she will remain fixed there for all of eternity. If someone could just break her curse, she'd never have to cry to powerful people again. She could become one herself, fulfilling her destiny," Dumbledore smiled. "That's why she's there, they say, cursed by a powerful rival to keep her from growing up and defeating them. They made her younger, put her between the layers, and forgot about her, just like everyone else."

"I want to try to save her," I whispered, but Dumbledore shook his head. "It would take more power than I think you have, Seraphina. I know your story from your letter, and I know that you may need me to cover strange magic usage to keep your secret safe. The power you would need to free her would endanger your control, thus endangering the others of Hogwarts. I cannot allow you those risks. Pay attention to her, yes, but do not try to save her, not without consulting me first."

I nodded in understanding. I wanted to help her, but he was right about the dangers. When I let my power build, it puts many in danger. Even if I wanted to control it to protect those in my way, it would be impossible. To save the girl, I would likely have to go that far, but it was an impossible task. I'd have to learn her first, learn her ways. Then, if everything fell into place properly, I may be able to free her.

"Professor Snape will want you first-thing, Seraphina. I suggest you hurry to the dungeons to begin your tasks. Be patient and understanding with him and you will never have to face his full wrath. He is a man of mystery, a man of power, and a man to be trusted. Ignore the rumors and be his ally. He needs saving just as much as the young girl, but both tasks will be difficult," Dumbledore explained. I nodded, standing to leave his office. "Seraphina? Welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore smiled, passing me a box. "Open it tonight when your tasks are complete."

I nodded, placing the long, black box into my wand pocket. I left his office, entering the dungeons to find hundreds of cauldrons lined up in the expansive room. I was to clean and repair all of them by the end of the morning. It was a daunting task, but I knew to do as Dumbledore instructed. I sensed that Professor Snape needed his own sort of rescuing, and I knew that being his loyal assistant would be my best way to achieve it.

I spent hours working for Professor Snape, cleaning the cauldrons and organizing them all by size and shape, as many had been altered over the years by the potions created within them. Organizing his small storage room was just one of hundreds of tasks I needed to complete for him before the term began, and he wanted most done within two weeks. But the cauldron cleaning and repairing took four hours more than he wanted, and his next task of inventorying the ingredients took two more than he wanted. Nothing was adhering to his schedule, making him angry and exhausted, with me taking the brunt of this anger and exhaustion. His tasks helped me use my wand-based magic, but my fire magic lay dormant in my core, its molten heat filling me with each hour that it sat unused.

"Oh this is all wrong!" he declared, tossing a parchment pile at me. "Sort them! Sort them all!" he screamed, interrupting me from going for both dinner and fire release. "I need it done now, before I go to Dumbledore to punish this man for leaving me with such horrid records!"

"Professor, you should eat while I work. Please, we skipped lunch and I know you're starving," I pleaded, but he would have no part of it. I moved into the classroom, sitting at one of the desks while trying to think of a way to use my fire power without disturbing him. I lit the chandeliers high above me, namely to give me better light, but flickers of flame would do nothing to ease my inner frustration. I needed my ritual of fire, and I needed it before I boiled over from the inside.

"You have the power, the power to save me," a girl's voice begged. She was hovering over the teacher's desk in front of the blackboard. She began messing with the chalk, sending dust all over the board, smearing them with pleading tears as she begged me to help her. Professor Snape heard nothing, but he did see the mess when he came to check on me. He screamed at me to clean it up, scaring the girl back into hiding.

"Professor, I need food before I do anything—" I tried, but he cut me off with his screaming. I needed a release, a way out, before—

I felt the fire grow in my palm. The girl returned despite her fear of Professor Snape. "You have the power," she chanted as I launched the fire into a nearby cauldron. Professor Snape stood in a state of shock as I unleashed several large fireballs into the cauldron, turning it into a red, steaming object the glared into the room's growing darkness, as evening was steadily approaching outside. The cauldron had to be my release, and I used it well. Besides, my secret was far from out now. Professor Snape watched as I sent blast after blast into the cauldron, the balls forming before I could even call them into my palms like always. I'd waited too long for the first time in years, and I was paying the price as my power drained down to a lower level, causing me to sink onto a bench and rest my head on the table, careful to avoid the inkwell next to the rosters I was trying to organize for Professor Snape.

"You have to explain this to me before I go to Albus!" he hissed sharply, moving towards me. I shook my head without even looking up. "He already knows, doesn't he?" he asked. I nodded. "And he didn't bother to tell me for what reason? You're a danger to the students, to all of society!" he screamed. I raised my head weakly.

"I'm only a danger when I can't release the power. You are to give me regular breaks to do so from now on or there will be consequences, as you've just seen. I wouldn't touch that cauldron for the next six hours if you want it to maintain its shape. If you'll let me have some dinner to build my energy, I'll have the rosters organized for you within the hour. But you cannot work me like a dog, Professor. You shouldn't work yourself that hard either," I scolded, looking around for the little girl. Now that my power had faded, her chanting had stopped. She was back to wandering the halls, I assumed, trying to hunt down the others with the power she needed.

"I'll add it to the contract and sign it myself," he muttered. "No one else in Hogwarts should know about this or we'll both be kicked out by a mob of professors and students. I'm adding another line as well demanding that you explain…whatever that is to me within the coming weeks. If you have…whatever that was laying inside you, I need to know what else you're capable of for my own safety. But I will keep your secret safe. How Dumbledore could want the role of carrying this role is beyond me, but we both have it now, and we will both protect you. If you abide by your duties, complete with regular breaks, things should go smoothly for the both of us."

I nodded, looking to the glowing cauldron beside me. The last thing I'd taken out my buildup on was a brick wall, which melted to the ground as sheets of glass. The apartment complex's landlord grew furious, kicking out me and the entire Triad of Flame. We then went to live in their fire salt shop permanently because there was no other choice. We could use our flame whenever then, so I never had the buildup again. I never wanted it to happen because of bad things that could occur. I didn't want it to happen now, but my power was just too great.

When my thoughts broke, Professor Snape had delivered a plate of food for me. I ate quickly before working on the rosters. He ate alone in his office, eying me carefully through the crack between the door and its frame. His eyes wanted answers from me, but he knew better than to ask for more than he could return. His secrets floated before him, making his face scowl when they appeared. My mind's eye saw the low whispers returning professors exchanged about him. They knew something about him, something I couldn't understand because of my seclusion within the Triad of Flame caused by my illness. I then realized that I didn't know of the danger Dumbledore mentioned either, the danger that existed throughout the country. I nodded to say I did, namely because my father had investigated some of those attacks, but no one had ever told me what they were or who caused them. My mother worked hard to keep me secluded. If she knew about my father's owls that sent me letters regularly, she'd probably be even more strict. I'd always understood this level of protection, but now I doubted its effectiveness. I needed within the circle of society just as much as Professor Snape needed inside the world of a flame mage Halfling, but the exchange rate for information needed to be even to be effective. I thought of that balance as I finished my work and moved onto my next task without a word.

As the final weeks of summer progressed, more and more people entered the halls of Hogwarts. An entire group of Ministry officials flew into the school along with half of the professors, citing a long list of inspections required within three days. Five of those inspections would be within the dungeons, specifically the different rooms related to Professor Snape's classrooms. The only room they hadn't touched held the numerous textbooks the students would require, yet that was the first room on the inspection list. Professor Snape spent an hour discussing this matter with Dumbledore while I attempted to sort through the disheveled piles. He returned without any luck, causing us to work four times as hard to finish the task. Spells helped the work move faster, but we were still facing an uphill battle that seemed impossible to win.

We took a break after four hours of work, namely so I could release the power that had built up within me. After the outburst my powers showed the week before, I didn't need to do my exercises to maintain proper levels. I'd drained myself, but now the power was back full-force, and it took two rounds to feel relief again. The fire power burned inside me until I released it, searing my inner spirit and weighing me down. Only the exercises could help, and maybe a few less Ministry inspections.

When we returned, two officials were within the textbook room eying our handy work. Several piles had toppled over due to too many books, and several more sat in unorganized stacks propped precariously against the cold stone walls. The inspectors never said anything, and their stern faces never twitched as they completed their checklists. Professor Snape remained stern and silent as well as the officials looked to their parchment to see which inspection they would do next. They chose our other four inspections. Why put off the inevitable, I thought, moving out into the hallway with Professor Snape to give them free roam of the classroom and other areas.

"The inspections are a new thing," Professor Snape whispered when we were far enough from the door. "Fear from so many families sent the Ministry here to check for anywhere dark magic could enter. They want everything to be neat as well, but they're namely here to target the dark arts and the murders plaguing the countryside. With so many of His people roaming, sending their children to schools like Hogwarts, I fear they have an uphill battle ahead of them. We'll cooperate to please the Ministry, just as we always do, but you can never prepare yourself for the havoc they can cause. Dumbledore wants them gone by the end of the day. Each of the other professors agree, though a few disagree. He's meeting with a particular whistle-blower as we speak."

An official appeared from the classroom, nodding to Professor Snape before nodding to me. The other official then appeared, walking as he checked his lists and never looking up to us. Neither of them said a word before disappearing into the upper floors, probably targeting another innocent classroom like ours. Despite their departure, we still had plenty of work to do before we could call the room ready for students. We started again with the books, organizing them on the desks and repairing our broken stacks. Spells again helped our work, but our exhaustion from the active morning made the work slow-going. We stopped for dinner, journeying to the Great Hall with several other professors. Many had just arrived within the last day, so I caught many glances as we walked inside. The tables were organized for when the students would arrive, with four long rows for each house and one long row at the front for the professors. Professor Snape showed me our spot, two seats down from Professor Hagclaw, who was facing inspection herself.

Murmurs circled the table as more professors trickled in. The food should be appearing, many said, yet it remained hidden away in its magical home. Many professors grew restless as the time ticked on and less people flowed into the Great Hall. Finally, after thirty minutes of waiting, Dumbledore appeared with the leading Ministry official. The two were chuckling heartily as they took seats at the center of the table. Once the laughter stopped, Dumbledore called us to attention.

"I apologize for delaying dinner, but the Ministry wants us to make an announcement regarding material of the dark arts," Dumbledore said sternly, eying the table carefully. "Any book that would be filed in the Restricted Section cannot be possessed by a professor without an official pass from myself and the librarian, Irma Pince, as well as a written order from Ministry officials. Anyone in possession of dark arts material who does not have such passes will be escorted from the school to Ministry Headquarters to face charges. The Ministry assures each of you that any disobedience will not be tolerated."

"We're trying to send a message to those outside of Hogwarts who wish to practice the dark arts. We're cracking down on materials all over, and we want you all to spread the word," the leading official sneered, seemingly oblivious that he'd just interrupted Dumbledore the great. "The Ministry will handle the publicity. You all can just follow our orders, our methods, and our laws or you'll become the laughingstock of the school, as well as the poster child for the program."

"I'll allow food to be served now. Anyone with dark arts material at this moment have been informed of their illegal possession, and they are being handled accordingly. Keep this in mind for any later opportunities where you may acquire such materials," Dumbledore warned, snapping his fingers and causing the food to appear. "Enjoy your meal, professors. In one weeks' time, students will enter Hogwarts grounds under these new rules, and their restrictions are far greater. You are all required to keep an eye out for questionable materials or actions, and anyone who does not report dark arts possession will face the same fate."

Dumbledore silenced then, letting his warning flow through the table. I looked around for Professor Hagclaw but didn't see her. I wondered if she'd ever dabbled in the dark arts, especially since her work often required her to look into the dark side of the supernatural world. My father told me of bewitched creatures, under the spells of dark wizards that needed deciphering from books banned from the general public. Even though she worked with the Ministry, I assumed the new rules much apply to her as well. She'd be disciplined if those books were a part of her library, and I doubted even her role within the Ministry could save her from their witch-hunt-induced wrath.

Seven professors were escorted from Hogwarts, their faces dancing on the covers of numerous papers as they were taken from the stone castle. They would be transported via floo powder, but the images needed to be damning to convince the public that the arrests were necessary. Great witches like Professor Hagclaw didn't look good being escorted by her fellow Ministry members, but it brought home their message well: The dark arts would not be tolerated, even in fields of study.

Professor Snape had me write up the rosters for his various classes, helping him plan his curriculum so he could turn it into other Ministry officials for approval. I thought the idea was preposterous, though I knew other countries controlled their education systems in such a matter. My own mother's school was shut down two years after she left to perform magic full time, namely for errors in teaching vital subjects. She received what my father called a "horrid Muggle education," and he found their ways of closing good schools barbaric. No magic school would be shut down for such absurd reasons, but I wondered if he was still correct. Was Hogwarts crumbling beneath us because of the iron fist of so-called justice? We couldn't be sure. Professor Snape and I could only do the necessary paperwork and plan the necessary lessons.

Our roles as first-year educators did not help our position, yet we turned in the forms that afternoon before parting ways. He needed to take care of something off school grounds while I had to release my power, holding in in with patience as the girl skipped behind me, counting to three before jumping three times crying, "Please help me." I knew not to bother with her at the moment, but I had attempted to do research on her. Each book sat in the Restricted Section, specifically books related to the curse placed on her, meaning it fell under the dark arts rule. The librarian refused to start the paperwork for the books: I wasn't teaching on the subject, and the work was too extensive to let me frivolously check out the books, now under protection of a powerful binding spell.

So the girl could only jump outside my door while I sent a flame phoenix flying around my small room. I couldn't learn more about her, and I knew she couldn't speak. I would just have to ignore her, hoping my power didn't grow too strong when she was near to avoid her cries and pleas for my help. While I wanted to help her, I knew the risk was too great. I wanted her to understand that too, but I didn't have time to bother. Paperwork flew in, desperate to be filled out for the Ministry officials. I hoped the students' arrival in a week's time would end the torment of the Ministry, but I knew better than to expect such relief.


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting Through Adventure

CHAPTER TWO: SORTING THROUGH ADVENTURE

The train pulled into the station, sending a plume of smoke into the chilly night air. A storm had just ended, its lightening still flickering through the clouds as the moon tried to peek out from behind the clouds. Chatters came from dozens of students, a wave of black fabric on the station's platform. Hagrid walked among them, dividing the first-years from the rest, or at least I assumed. I viewed everything with my mind's eye from the professors' table in the Great Hall. I knew nothing of Hogwarts' rituals, yet here I sat during the most important one of the school year. I'd read a few books that told me of the first-years' journey across the lake while the others got here by other means. They appeared slowly, the older students, taking spots where they normally sat and catching up with the others in their house. The food was nowhere in sight, just a stool and a ragged hat, the Sorting Hat.

My father told the story of his sorting numerous times in my childhood, singing the Sorting Hat's song and tickling my belly. I smiled at the thought, but I knew I would never be underneath that hat. The fire attacks, the attacks of great power that sent my father running, happened too frequently for me to live in common rooms with my fellow students, to attend classes among them like I was truly a proper witch. My illness was uncommon even among fire mage clans, and I was the first of my mother's line to suffer from such power. Their match was too even, the healer told us, so I came out better than the rest, or so she thought. I felt like I'd never amount to much, always hiding behind the powers that burned within my gut. If it wasn't the fire, it was my father's magic exploding from my fingers, giving life to the dining table or slinging furniture across the room. No, I could never be a part of such rituals as a child, a fledgling with far too many powers to master.

The room was full for ten minutes before Professor McGonagall filed in with two lines of first-year students. Dumbledore appeared suddenly at the center of the table, smiling to the group of students as if he'd been there all along. I knew the Ministry still lurked the halls, probably hiding in his office during the ceremony, expecting him back as soon as he could get there. I felt their presence with my powers, freshly relieved before we were called into the Great Hall. I was empty yet content as the roll call began, and thus the sorting of each new student. The cheers were loudest for the Slytherin students, joining their dark brethren at a table cloaked with green and white. Dark sneers were sent from their table to all of the others, especially the sparse Gryffindor table. I knew that most of those chosen had family ties to the house, as many siblings were lined up together. If they weren't obviously related, they knew the others from their family's stories about the others' families. Only the other tables seemed to gather new members, especially the all-powerful Slytherins.

When the sorting was complete, Dumbledore stood and gestured for the room to silence. It was a calm silence with a mix of tension, but I also felt the girl appear. She skipped up the aisles, now littered with house ghosts, playing with the rope from a Gryffindor common room curtain, or at least I assumed because the color matched. She sang my name loudly, "Sera-phina!", causing a few of the ghosts to look in her direction. She was looking up at me, smiling brightly as she sang my name.

"We have a new assistant with us who's never attended Hogwarts before. I'd like you all to welcome Seraphina Brenton," Dumbledore smiled brightly, beginning to clap for me along with the others as I stood before them. When the clapping stopped, Dumbledore gestured towards the stool and Sorting Hat. "I believe you deserve the opportunity to face the Sorting Hat, just as our students do when they first arrive. Please, sit, and let the Sorting Hat decide your place."

I nervously walked towards the stool, feeling myself sweat. It didn't help that a dead silence filled the room, as even the girl stood motionless in the center aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Professor McGonagall, who was in with Dumbledore the entire time, placed the hat on my head, moving to the side to let the hat work its mysterious magic.

"Whoa! FIRE! FIRE!" the Sorting Hat screamed, leaping from my head as smoke poured from its inner layers. Professor McGonagall went paler than the house ghosts, many of which were roaring with laughter as the Sorting Hat rolled itself on the stone floor in an attempt to stifle the flames. The students sat in stunned silence, as did the professors. Only Dumbledore spoke, calling to Professor McGonagall to bring him the ragged hat, panting heavily in an attempt to clear the smoke. Dumbledore used a spell to douse the flames, then he asked the Sorting Hat what his decision would be. "Seraphina Brenton, you've nearly ended my days here with your…whatever that was. Your power is unmistakable, yet it's too great for me to place you in any house. You're a volatile ticking time bomb, and I wish you luck in your studies. I see now why you never came here in the first place, but that's no one here's business," the hat spat, looking around the room despite having no distinct eyes. "She remains unsorted! Her power shall decide its own fate!"

The claps and cheers the students received never came for me. I returned to my seat, blushing crimson as Filch was handed the hat and the stool. Students watched nervously as he moved up the center aisle, walking through the girl without noticing. They wanted to see if I had charred the hat, marred it in some fiery fashion. But everyone, the professors included, wanted to know how I managed to catch the hat on fire without saying a word. Only Professor Snape knew, yet he remained deathly silent, listening intently to Dumbledore's few-word speech: "Half-n-hop! Upbeat! Stew! Whimsy!" he smiled, taking a seat as the food appeared. But rather than begin to fill his plate, he turned to me instead. "I'll try to field the questions, Seraphina, but the entire school is bound to find out sometime. I regret trying to sort you, and I apologize for the trouble I've caused."

"I forgive you, Headmaster. You weren't aware of the issue, at least not entirely," I murmured, careful to keep an eye on my plate as people began to whisper and stare. The only exception to this madness was the girl, who continued to jump rope around the room while singing my name. Only the ghosts saw, but that meant they were staring too. They knew my secrets because of her singing. If I was her target now, then I was far more powerful than the others. They kept their thoughts silent, but I could tell they were onto me and my powerful heritage and illness. They were wary of my presence, and so was everyone else.

Professor Snape's classroom filled with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw third-years, all of them nervously picking at their quills and eying the cauldrons that sat before them. It was their first class of the day, a double period of third-year potions. Professor Snape's reputation wasn't built yet, but the fear in those students' eyes told me they already knew he was a dark person. He would've been introduced the night before if my incident hadn't stopped the feast, so most were slightly confused when he entered the room from the back, closing shutters with his wand and listing his strict classroom rules in a deep, dark tone. Everyone stared intently as he flipped on a projector, calling out a page number without stopping a beat.

The students were solemn as their first potion was explained to them, at least its origins. Each ingredient was explained, all while he called on unknowing students to provide answers. Each wrong answer meant ten less points for the house cup, as they should've read ahead to know the answers. Correct answers, which were few and far between, warranted no response from him: He merely nodded and moved on to the next topic. His true show of power came when he flipped open every shutter with one spell, revealing the chalkboard with potion instructions within the same moment. My handwriting covered the blackboard, its clean blackness making a beautiful display for the uncaring students. They were terrified of Professor Snape, his stern steps filling the pathways as he moved from cauldron to cauldron, trying his hardest to find good potions while only finding horrid ones.

No one in the class noticed me. I sat high above the room working on lessons for weeks beyond their time, filling out Ministry paperwork with a sore quill hand. My insides throbbed as fire built within me, my power growing stronger. I took a break during class change to release the power, but even the largest fireballs couldn't ease my inner suffering. Somehow, I was growing stronger within these walls. The Sorting Hat told the entire school that I was too powerful, too volatile, for him to even begin to deal with. I knew from the beginning that I was a "ticking time bomb," but I didn't know if my illness could progress, if the control I had as an older teen could fall away as I grew older.

I noticed Professor Snape's stares as I tried to sneak into the balcony without being seen. He noticed I had to go away again, I thought, and he probably remembered my release before breakfast as well. I could tell I would need another after lunch, and possibly another round after dinner. The only thing keeping him from staring at me was the appearance of the Slytherin house ghost during class. I hadn't notice the girl slip into the classroom, jumping around the chandeliers while singing a song about me setting the hat on fire. Only the house ghost noticed, but Professor Snape didn't want him hanging around for long. His first-year class stared at the ghost in fear, not knowing why he was there staring towards the ceiling.

"You need to leave. Return to the common room at once," Professor Snape demanded of the ghost, but he remained transfixed. "Well at least tell us what you see," he begged. The ghost nodded, turning to Professor Snape with a dark gaze. "That woman will bring an end to her curse, but at what cost?" he asked, fading through the wall as the room sat in stunned silence. Professor Snape eyed me before looking up to the ceiling himself. The girl was still unseen to him, her song becoming a singsong chant of my name. The students were becoming restless, asking the professor what everything meant. "It's time for our lesson. We'll discuss this later," he muttered, quickly beginning with a long lecture of basic ingredients and their uses. The first-years scribbled furiously, forgetting the incident within minutes, but Professor Snape could not forget.

He confronted me when I returned from my room after lunch. We had ten minutes before a fifth-year double period with Gryffindor and Slytherin, and he planned to use them to ask me about the ghost. I couldn't respond at first, causing him to sigh heavily and slam his hand on his desk. "You cannot keep things from me if you want my help with your secrets. Dumbledore told me things could be odd with you, but house ghosts giving out warnings during my lectures is unacceptable. What was he talking about? Who is this 'she' and what curse?" he begged, his voice harsh and angry. I sighed heavily, shaking my head. "Does Dumbledore at least know?" he asked. I nodded slightly. "Please, explain yourself so that I don't have to approach him on this matter. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you, Professor, but I'm not sure I understand the situation. The books on her are in the Restricted Section for dark arts, and the librarian refuses to start the process of acquiring a pass because of the extensive paperwork. No one knows about her because she only reveals herself to the most powerful. Dumbledore sees her, but not as often as some others. She appeared the first day I was here, Professor. She knows of my inner power, and now the school does as well. The Sorting Hat adventure was a huge mistake, and I never should've sat down on that stool," I said sternly, moving towards the balcony as the first students arrived. "I need to keep things to myself, Professor. If the danger is as great as the house ghost thinks, then I'm not the person to get close. I'm not the person to protect."

"You shouldn't need protection," he offered, but I shook my head. I would need protection, I knew, from my own power. The moment I started to lose control, everyone would need protection, though I would need it the most.

Professor Hagclaw sent a letter through the post, including one from my father. I read her message first, knowing it could possibly contain information about her expulsion and trial. Sadly, it contained nothing more than idle chitchat, and I knew she couldn't charm the page into a code because her wand was locked away within the Ministry. I tried a decoding spell anyhow, but no known codes were present, so I put away the letter with a discontent sigh. My father's letter was much of the same, though he told me Professor Hagclaw would likely be cleared of wrong doing because of her position within the Ministry, as well as the nature of her work. He knew the Ministry's working better than anyone I knew, so if he was optimistic, so was I.

But my days droned on in pure silence. I avoided people, namely because they stared at me with various expressions, none of them positive. No one knew what I was, but they knew I was dangerous because of the Sorting Hat incident. The house ghosts chattering about strange cursed girls following me around didn't help, and my name came up in nearly every portrait's conversation when I passed by. My only relief came in the owl tower, where the birds kept their distance so I could view the landscape.

While I knew Hogwarts was safe, I got chills when I looked over the grounds, sensing a danger I couldn't see. I knew the lake was dangerous, as fire mages like myself couldn't swim, but the danger I sensed was far more sinister. My father mentioned nothing of the murders happening around the countryside, the attacks that kept him far from my mind's eye when I tried to see him, yet I could tell they were getting more heinous by the day. The stench of Death filled my mind's eye, and I could tell someone out there was suffering a horrible death. I could tell the future would be filled with more and more death, but then…was that a sudden stop? I couldn't believe my own eye. I didn't trust what I was seeing, and I didn't want to look more into it in case I found something I didn't want to see.

I focused heavily on my work. We had to stay days ahead of the Ministry, weeks if we were lucky. Yet Professor Snape decided to take his weekends elsewhere, leaving me alone to do the work for the Ministry and the work for Hogwarts itself. I spent my Saturdays without him holding detention on my own, passing out parchment for the essays necessary to please the hard-to-please professor. I felt for them, mainly because I didn't want to face a classroom of wary students on my own. The Sorting Hat cursed me without knowing it, causing me to be the most feared professor, aside from Professor Snape. The students eyed me with pale faces, though the bravest ones tried to stutter out questions before I stopped them from speaking. I didn't want to hear them, see them, experience them; I wanted to be free from their torment. My powers haunted me enough, the largest fire balls often doing nothing to ease the burning torment.

I wanted more than anything to contact my mother. After a month of heavy Hogwarts work, October brought a fall festival to my hometown. I pleaded with Dumbledore, and after considerable thought, he granted me the leave I desired. Most of the school would be empty due to a Hogsmede visit, and Professor Snape would be on campus for the first time in over a month. I was to return Sunday afternoon, plenty of time to speak with my mother and the Triad of Flame about my problems. So I packed my bags, gathered my broomstick from the correct place, and journeyed into the Friday night air, feeling free from prying eyes for the first time in weeks.

"Seraphina? I wasn't expecting you until the Christmas break," my aunt Hestia said, opening the door of the shop with sleepy eyes. My mother and other aunt peered at me from the back stairs before greeting me with warm smiles. "My dear, Seraphina. Your energy is high. Please tell me you aren't suffering from more attacks!" my mother gasped, remembering my past troubles.

"My power has grown in strength, but it's been under control so far. My supervising professor had to witness an attack, but he has promised to protect me from prying eyes. They…tried to sort me, but the Sorting Hat noticed my differences. The entire school knows I'm different now, and it seems that everyone is afraid of me," I sighed, following them to our stone kitchen table to accept some Fire Broth Soup, a special meal the Triad fixed in times of need. By the taste, it had been brewing for several hours. "Why were you making this?" I asked, eying them carefully.

My mother sighed, sitting beside me. "A few of the clans we're in contact with have been slaughtered by those horrid monsters," she spat, looking to the packed dirt floor with troubled eyes. "They did things to those people that are illegal in both worlds, not just ours. There's nothing they could do to stop them either. They were that strong, Seraphina. They killed a fire wizard and his family just last night, and…we've all been getting strange visions of doom. Hestia thought it could be about you, but I've received no letters. I told you not to write, I told them, but they wouldn't listen to me. Now that you're here visiting out of the blue, I hope she isn't correct in her thinking."

"I had every right to assume it was her, Nina!" Aunt Hestia snapped, storming into the cellar to let off a few fireballs. "We have to do that downstairs now, just in case," my aunt Bast whispered, eying the stairs carefully. "Your mother used an old charm of your father's on the steps, but don't remind her of that," she winked, grinning to her big sister with a playful gaze.

"Mother, you've used his magic?" I asked, shocked. Once my parents parted ways, the only one who used both forms of magic in the same house was me. My father conveniently forgot how to make sparks with his fingers, and my mother mysteriously lost the wand she'd bought on Diagon Alley for the second anniversary. Surprisingly, the fear she had for the monsters in the countryside was no match for the hatred she felt towards my father. She nodded to me sadly; she had indeed used his magic. "Mother, I've gotten the same feeling, but it can't be something that terrible! It just can't be!"

"Well we don't know what else to think," Aunt Bast sighed. "We've tried every method of foresight, but these wizards are too dangerous to predict, and there are far too many. There's fifty murders a night sometimes, fifty separate incidents. Yet their focus is on one man, their leader. What about his ranks, Sera? What about his ranks?" she begged to know. I shook my head, looking to my mother carefully. "You've called them a monster, Mother. How did she know it was really a group of wizards?"

"I wrote your father! Does that satisfy the curious one?!" she spat, looking away and staring out the window, namely her own reflection. "I wrote him when I found out about the murders. He gladly gave up the information. He doesn't want any of us dead, but he's mainly worried about you. He told me his beloved mentor was expelled from the school and sent to their Ministry of Magic to face charges. He said that put you in grave danger; she told him so herself. She can't even use her magic right now, he told us, and that made all of us sick! If they're stealing abilities from their own scholars, what will they do to you?"

"I can handle myself, Mother, but I agree that things are ominous. I don't have many allies at Hogwarts. My supervising professor seems to be the only one, but we both know secrets about each other. I…I get an ominous feeling when I think about where he goes on his weekends. It's the same feeling I get when I think about the countryside's attacks," I whispered, looking up as Aunt Hestia returned from the cellar. "It's also the same feeling I get when I see the cursed girl," I muttered, taking a sip of the soup to give myself courage. "She came to me when I first came to the school. She sensed my power, approaching me to see if I could remove her curse. Dumbledore has asked me to ignore the issue because my powers are too volatile, but I'm scared of not helping her. You're correct about my energy being off. It takes so much to release it now, so many rounds of exercise with no real relief. It's worse when she's around, like she's tapping into my power for her own foul deeds."

"But she's a victim, Seraphina," Aunt Bast smiled sympathetically. "You should go against his orders and help her anyway. If she contacted you, there must be a reason." Her smile faded as I shook my head. "She's gone to others, even the man Dumbledore says is behind all of these attacks. She senses the power and tries to use it to free herself. She deserves the freedom, but I can't risk harming others to save one child. Besides, that ominous feeling haunts me. I don't know what I'd be freeing if I do act on her behalf."

"You're stronger than you realize for sure," Mother sighed, taking a sip of soup herself. "I wish you were here to protect us. You are needed elsewhere in life, I realize, but I regret letting you go off to Hogwarts for this. And it has nothing to do with your father and our problems. I realize now after hearing about these attacks that we may need him if we want to maintain our safety. We need you as well, an entire unit to protect the Triad of Flame from harm. But I can tell you want to stay," she smiled. "Enjoy a rest here with us, but keep to the basement so no one will sense your power. Use it wisely, my daughter, and we'll make sure we give you enough love to last for the rest of the term," she cried, hugging me tightly. She almost refused to let me go, but I knew it meant I was wanted somewhere, so I held her back.

The journey home was invigorating. I decided to fly over the Forbidden Forest, a normally dangerous journey that isn't tried by those who know what's there. I knew it wasn't the best option, but I felt powerful in my world now that I had reunited with my mother and the Triad of Flame. My mind's eye was clear, taking in the beautiful fall day as I flew over the changing landscape, with its brilliant colors that made me smile and tingle with delight. I felt sparks fly through my broom as I flew past the boundary of the forest, making me smile as the colors flickered below me.

But I soon felt a presence around me. When I turned, I saw I was being pursued by three men in black cloaks, masks covering their faces. The feeling I got when I thought of the attacks nearly overcame me, but I composed myself and dove for the trees. Once there, I used my steering abilities to clear various obstacles, but the cloaked beings stayed on my path, following me deeper and deeper as the trees became thicker and thicker.

In a lapse of judgment, I missed an obstacle, knocking me into some thorny bushes and into a rocky area, shattering my broom and splintering wood towards my hands. It smoked on contact, cloaking me as the beings flew past. I stayed silent, keeping my breathing soft as they talked above me, trying to pinpoint my location. Parts of my broom littered the area, with most of it being thirty meters away to my left. They landed, walking into clearing.

"How dare you miss her!" a voice sneered. A fourth person popped into the clearing behind the men, his wand drawn. "I gave you a specific task, but you've only done the worst thing possible and lost your target!" the man bellowed, his voice bouncing around the clearing, sounding as if it were coming from all directions. "She's too powerful to be among the living. She either comes to our side or she dies. Which choice do you think I prefer?"

"The one that pleases the Dark Lord the most!" one cried, his terror showing. A flash of light illuminated the forest and his squeaky cries stopped. A curse was said by the bellowing voice, silencing the others who witnessed the act. After a kick at the corpse and a light chuckle, the bellowing man looked around the clearing carefully. "She can't leave. She never got permission from the Ministry to aparate properly. I doubt her little clan had place-changing abilities either, so…search hard."

I used my mind's eye to track them around the area. The rocky area was hidden by numerous thorny bushes, but the debris field was obvious. A thin path was obvious, leading towards me like a large, flashing area. But the people missed it, searching the areas with the most debris rather than my area. I carefully drew my wand, which I'd flame proofed long ago. I was happy for this as I felt my flame power growing as adrenaline coursed through my body. My heart pounded in my ears as the leading figure moved in my direction, his white-blonde hair blowing in the breeze. His wand was drawn, but something else was below his robes. I recognized it to be a walking cane, but I wondered if it had more powers than the obvious. No matter what the cane's true powers were, his senses took over. He could smell the splinters that burnt into my hand, and now he could hear the sizzling of the grass and weeds burning around me.

Before he could strike with a well-chosen curse, I hit him with a large fireball. Behind him, his goons came to his aid, landing beside him as his clothes burned onto him. I hit them with every fireball that emerged, knowing I could use my full power during this overflow of power. I could tell they were hit by their pained screams, but I didn't stay to see what state they were in. I ran towards the exit my mind's eye showed me, tossing flames behind me, including a flame phoenix to do my bidding. It served me well, buying me time as I fled towards Hogwarts.

"Seraphina, what happened?" Dumbledore asked, eying my disheveled look as I approached the doors of the castle. I nearly ran out of strength due to my power release, but I'd made it to the castle mostly intact. I explained to Dumbledore what happened, but he cut me off before I could finish explaining. I was pulled inside as the doors closed and locked behind me. The school immediately went into a tumult as students were huddled into the Great Hall for protection. Professors flocked the halls, clearing it of any dangers before meeting up to do paired room inspections. Dumbledore locked me in the infirmary with Madam Pomphrey, who attempted to heal my wounds without much luck. My fire mage abilities would take care of each scratch, I thought, but I decided to keep it a secret from her. She was fearful enough of me because of the frenzy outside, and the Sorting Hat's adventure with my abilities made things worse.

By nightfall, she was sweating and pacing, agitating me as she made a breeze that chilled the room. I made a fire in the fire place using my wand, poking at it to keep myself entertained. This was how my mother first learned I had inherited her abilities: I'd made my way up onto the stovetop just to mess with the flickering blue flame from the natural gas she was cooking with. My hand was playing with the flame while my leg sat on the burner, untouched by the sweltering heat. In fact, the only temperature I ever complained about was numbing cold, as even bitter cold winds melted against my burning flesh.

"Seraphina? We need you upstairs," Dumbledore muttered, breaking into my thoughts. Madam Pomphrey disappeared, leaving me alone with the powerful wizard. His gaze was stern, and I could tell they'd likely discovered the scene of the attack and investigated it fully, finding that the attackers were those responsible for so many others. I walked towards his office with confidence, though nervousness crept in when I saw several Ministry officials piled into his office, one of which was my father.

"Sit down, Seraphina," the tallest of the group said quietly, his voice cold. I could tell he was the latest leader of the Ministry based off my father's letters from long ago, but I could also tell he wasn't pleased. Something was very wrong with this situation, and I felt my mind's eye cloud over due to the passing bad situation. "We have discovered two charred bodies off Hogwarts grounds. They belong to two students, both fifth-year Slytherin's. We need to know what happened in the forest, specifically why you ended up there in the first place."

I told them everything, starting with my first destination and ending with my speedy departure from the forest. I spent at least ten minutes detailing the attack, careful to leave out my flame abilities for the moment. When I was finished and saw the looks on their faces, I knew they wanted to know about my abilities. I mentioned them, then all Hades broke loose. Arguing began and several left the room in a heap of foul words. My father and the Ministry's leader remained with Dumbledore at their side.

"They didn't believe me, Sera," Father whispered, hanging his head. "They'll argue about it for ages, but the decision will still be final," Dumbledore added, patting the man's shoulder before looking into my eyes with a sympathetic haze. "I'm afraid you'll need to go with the Ministry, at least until they discover the truth about this incident. Your facts have not added up thus far, and the state of the bodies warrants this sort of action. I apologize, Seraphina, but you must leave with them."

"Can someone be sent to protect my mother and her sisters? They were after me because of my power, and so many others like us have perished," I begged, but the Ministry's leader scoffed heavily. "There's no one else like you in this world, and there never will be! This is barbaric, preposterous! I cannot have such dangers plaguing my officials. No, I cannot allow this!" he ranted.

"I don't agree with you," my father said, shaking his head sadly. He then met my eyes, smiling softly, "Your mother and I have differences that you'll never understand, yet I feel a duty to protect her and the Triad. I'll go there myself, Minister. I'll take my leave until Seraphina can return to protect the Triad herself. Albus, I'm sure you'll find this all to be a major misunderstanding. The descriptions she gave, the details…I'll never doubt her. Her honesty keeps my heart beating, keeps my soul alive. I can never doubt her, and I never will."

My father departed, moving out to the grounds so he could aparate safely to the Triad of Flame. I used my mind's eye to see him arrive. My mother wasn't happy about the situations, but after hearing of the danger I was in, she was happy to have someone so close to the Ministry protecting her. She wished I had such protection at my side, but there would be no such luck. I was escorted to the Ministry's headquarters for extensive questioning, the weight of doubt resting heavily on my shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ministry andThe Fire Mage

CHAPTER THREE: THE MINISTRY AND THE FIRE MAGE

My cell was stone, small and damp. I was shackled so that my hands were held evenly with my waist, a powerful binding spell acting as the cuffs. This kept me from getting the red marks on my wrist that my mother kept to remember her days of imprisonment, but I almost wish they were being meaner to me. In my eyes, I had likely killed two children, and Death Eaters or not, they were still the students I was supposed to be protecting as a Hogwarts official. The leader of the group, hospitalized at St. Mungo's for his participation, gave no help for my case. In the eyes of the Ministry, I was the most guilty person alive.

My magic's outburst in the forest kept me from releasing the first long night, which I'm sure the Ministry officials were grateful for as they were all there questioning me. They'd stay outside the charmed bars, a careful distance away from my fire and evil magic, as they called it. The next morning they left me alone, giving me plenty of time to send sparks against the wall, charring the dust black and making intricate designs. I smiled at them, the only positive thing in this horrid situation. I regretted my forest journey almost immediately, but I regretted fighting as I did. I had no choice as my power was too great to control, but I felt I did. If I would've gone straight to Hogwarts, I could release safely while the school's officials dealt with the problem. I might've escaped completely unharmed as well.

'Stop pretending to relive your life,' my mother's voice called. I remembered when she and my father divorced, not long after a massive release of power destroyed some of his prized books and some of her prized photographs. 'You can never change your past, just learn from it. You may be powerful, but you are also very strong. Use your fire to comfort yourself, not to destroy.'

I looked up as three officials led a dark figure into the hallway. Professor Snape nodded to them all, requesting a moment alone. I realized he'd already had this conversation with the officials, and they left without much of a protest, leaving a stool and a bucket of water outside for him to use. He sat down in front of the cell, pulling out a tiny scrap of parchment and slipping it into the bars. I saw that it was covered in tiny text, probably about something I knew about, but I wondered what his true motives were. He seemed darker than usual, and the stench of Death Eater work filled my mind's eye. A darkness lay in the future that I recognized from my other visions, a darkness that would change the world forever.

"This is the only time I can meet with you, to prove to you that I support you fully. I know exactly what happened in that forest, and the officials are learning the story as we speak. The Death Eater organization knows how to cover their tracks, how to avoid an investigation they don't need. The man you saw with them, he still wants you dead, but he does not want his life to end with imprisonment…or the ultimate end," Professor Snape muttered, shifting on his stool and sighing lightly. "You'll need to accept the Ministry's protection offer. It's them or Hogwarts, and Dumbledore thinks you're better off with their resources. All he can do is lock you away, maybe disguise your identity if you need to do any off-campus business. He is taking care of your mother and family, something your father is helping with. He'll return in three days to take care of you, and Professor Hagclaw, whom I'm sure you remember, will be here as well."

"I'll be working with attacks?" I asked. He shrugged, shifting again on the stool. It was too short for his long legs, and he ultimately decided to stand and lean against the bars. "I want you to keep most of your ability a secret, though it's namely an order from Dumbledore. Fire mages like yourself tend to face more struggle within the Ministry than any other special group. If you want to keep your people safe from future scrutiny, you'll stay silent. They'll expect it; you're far from the first fire mage to be falsely imprisoned due to a burnt corpse," he spat, watching as I looked up with a shocked gaze. He smirked slightly. "That's the story from the forest, Seraphina: Something else charred those bodies. You did damage, of course, but not the same damage as the bodies sustained. I'm investigating, but so is the Ministry. You know just as I do that the organization has dealt with this sort of incident before. As long as no one resists, things remain undone. The Ministry of Magic is a very powerful organization, but even they have limitations in the face of evil."

"You told me you were investigation, and you seem…I'm very confused, Professor Snape," I whispered, moving closer to the bars. "I want to know which side you're fighting for, which side you hold allegiance to. I know you'll have to appear to be for both, but I know that you have to choose one to keep yourself content. Which side, Professor? Which side?" I asked softly. He nodded, stepping away from the bars to pace back and forth. After a few long moments, he stopped and looked up to me with a slight smile. "They're always listening," he said, looking to the piece of paper. "I swore to you that I'd be honest, just as you were honest for me. Everything you need is on that piece of paper. You just need to make sure my fireproofing charm isn't broken."

"I'll miss working with you, Professor. When all of this is over, I hope to work with you again," I nodded, grabbing the piece of parchment and balling it up in my palm. Two officials were walking up the hallway, their walk determined. "Give Dumbledore my regards, and if you could, tell my mother I'll be fine. We have ways of communications, of course, but she'd want to hear it from someone I trust."

"Seraphina Brenton, you'll be coming with us," the tallest of the officials commanded. "Professor, Dumbledore is waiting for you at Hogwarts. He expects you back within the hour, so you should begin your departure," he murmured to him, thinking I couldn't hear. I could tell more was going on beyond my cell, but I had no true way of knowing. My mind's eye clouded with nervousness as the second official released me from the cell, leading me down the hallway the opposite way. I knew the interrogation rooms were the floor below, which meant they had other plans for me.

"I need a word with the Minster first. I'm sure Albus will understand," Professor Snape smirked, turning on his heel and walking quickly up the hallway. The official scoffed, joining his partner in leading me down the hallway. "I don't like any part of this. Too much is being swept under the rug again, too much for comfort," he muttered to his partner, clearing his throat and pulling at his nose to disguise his words. His partner merely nodded, leading me down a spiral staircase and into a nice office. The Minister sat at a desk atop a platform, causing him to sit higher than everyone in the room. Even the portraits of previous ministers seemed to be below as he scratched furiously with his quill, filling out piles of paperwork while his officials watched with blank stares. Only two more people entered the room, one of them being Professor Hagclaw, who looked ragged from her experiences but in good health overall.

"Seraphina Brenton," the Minister said suddenly, standing and stepping down four steps to look me over. "I never expected to see such power come from one small, young woman. You're in your early twenties, it appears, yet the men I spoke to were caught off guard by powerful magic. You're too young of a fire mage to have such explosive power, yet you were a self-study. No one knows a thing about you, Seraphina, not even the people you worked closely with. Professor Snape knew of your powers and work ethic, but otherwise nothing of value, and Dumbledore cracked jokes for an hour until we gave up on him. We're prepared to release you because those bodies were planted in that forest, a warning to the other recruits to stay out of higher-up business. You see, those Death Eaters knew what they were up against. They say they were caught off guard; they want this whole thing to appear as an accident so the investigation stops. But, and this is the part I don't understand, you still need protection from these people, your whole clan does. I guess being a fire mage isn't all it's cracked up to be," he smiled, walking over to a table that appeared short next to the platform. "You'll be working with your father and his colleague. I can use your expertise within my ministry, but…you do one questionable thing, one!" he screamed, turning to me with black eyes, "I'll end the protection for your clan and for you."

"I accept your terms," I whispered, looking to Professor Hagclaw and the charm holding my arms was released. "I want full disclosure from you all. I need to know what I'm working with if you want me to be loyal to you," I said, watching as he smirked to himself, looking up from his paperwork with an amused look. "I'm afraid we don't offer such luxuries. Dumbledore may, but the Ministry has agendas to follow. That's why we're helping him with your mother and family members. We have an agenda to uphold now that this drama has broken out in the Forbidden Forest. If we don't keep this under wraps, the whole countryside will be up in arms, and you, my friend, will be facing the dangers on your own, just like your whole family."

I nodded to him, looking at the parchment he carried with him from the table. It was my Ministry of Magic contract, bound and sealed by powerful magic. Signing my name at the bottom would mean that I was under their control, meaning I had to do exactly what they told me at all times. I doubted I could be this loyal, yet I had to put down my name. Without the Ministry and Hogwarts helping my family and me, we would be dead within days. I felt the magic take hold as I signed the final "n".

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," the Minister smiled, eying Professor Hagclaw. "Take her up to your department and get her outfitted. You'll need to change your hair, but I'm sure you don't mind helping yourself a little," he nodded, tapping the contract. I looked to Professor Hagclaw and moved towards her. My career was beginning again, but I wished it was under better circumstances.

"I'm happy to be working with the daughter of such a fine student," Professor Hagclaw grinned, leading me to their offices. She was back to her normal self now that the Minister was out of sight. I gathered that he brought fear into the hearts of many just by existing in their presence. "We have numerous cases to handle for the Ministry, all of them attack-related. Lately, these attacks have been wizard-on-wizard, but you know that your father and I prefer the creature attacks the best. We haven't had a good werewolf in ages, but they're all still out there. In fact, the Death Eaters tend to find special beings for their own uses. We just encountered a vampire-related killing done in the name of the Dark Lord, but you shouldn't fear things like this. We only come in after, most of the time. The cases are really getting plentiful, but we're still safe. And we're needed, so if you do what you're supposed to for us, you'll have a job here for a while."

Once inside her office, which was covered with disheveled files and other paperwork, I was given a uniform and equipment for my position. After showing me the various rooms within the department, I was seated in my father's office while she retrieved lunch. While she was away, I looked at Professor Snape's note, warm and moist from resting in my palm. As he promised, everything I needed to know was written in the tiny letters, written in his own hand probably moments before he saw me.

But the most important detail was on the back of the scrap of parchment. I didn't need to know that Lucius Malfoy led the attack against me, nor that he set up the bodies as a warning to the other Hogwarts recruits not to cross the group. I needed to know which side he was fighting for, where his allegiance lay. It was written in small letters, barely legible due to the sweat from my fiery palms.

I still didn't have my wand, but I'd been breaking fireproofing charms for years. I snapped my fingers, watching the charm fade from the paper in a hazy flash. Then I set the scrap on fire, watching the ash form in my hand. When they were cool, I wiped them into the trash, just in time to receive a sandwich for lunch, which was accompanied by my wand and a special piece of parchment.

"We have an important case in southern Finland. It's a little farther than we tend to go on short notice, but I believe you'll want to be a big part of this one. I won't spoil the details for you so soon. It will be your first case, and it is a special one. We've asked your father to meet us there, so he'll be back early. Aren't you happy?" Professor Hagclaw asked cheerfully. I shrugged before nodding. "It's good to know that, Seraphina. You've dealt with a lot for the past for days, but everything should improve now. You're a wonderful addition to the team. I'm sure your father will be very proud."

When our sandwiches were gone, Professor Hagclaw gathered a bag of supplies, charmed to be filled infinitely. She piled in various supplies before pulling out two broomsticks, both the same unfamiliar model. She showed me a carving on the stick; the brooms were Ministry prototypes, developed in a laboratory kept secret from the public. We'd have access to all of their goodies, she promised, before leading me to the landing zone on the roof of the building. Muggle lives continued on the streets below as we moved swiftly towards Finland. Professor Hagclaw chattered happily the entire way, all while I enjoyed freedom with a heavy heart.

"It's good to know you didn't start without me," my father nodded, putting down his things inside the tiny shack we'd been given to work from. Whatever we were going after had the town so scared that they'd left in the night, sending the Ministry a call early in the morning to deal with the problem. A short write-up was in an envelope on the ragged table we had to work from, its flap labeled with my father's name. A Ministry seal kept it closed until he charmed it open. He then read the letter to himself before delegating the information to us. "A large, fiery beast is hiding out in the mountains to the north of the town. It was seen flying over early last night, then he tried to set fire to the forest. People fled the town before he needed to set fire to the buildings, but they need to return here. We have until tomorrow to get it out of the mountains and back where it came from or there will be consequences."

"Sounds like we have a dragon on our hands," Professor Hagclaw smiled, eying me carefully. "It took me fifteen years to have access to anything bigger than I was, but a dragon? This is a first for all three of us, but we must exercise extreme caution. I have a few books on dragons in my bag, but I doubt any will be of any use. You have to learn about dragons on your own, and all the different species…. I'm looking forward to this mission."

"What do we do?" I asked. My father smiled, patting my shoulder fondly, "We usually have to wing it on most of our cases, but you'll get comfortable once you get more experience. For this case, we'll use a quiet approach, wands drawn unless you want to use your abilities. Do you need a release before we begin?" he asked. I shook my head as he opened the door. A light snow was falling outside, but the Ministry's uniforms were good for all weather, though it didn't matter because of my inner heat. The trek to the mountains was well over a kilometer, and both Professor Hagclaw and my father were shivering by the end of it, but it felt pleasant to me. I drew my wand and followed behind my father, careful to keep quiet. Professor Hagclaw moved up beside me as the foot of mountain appeared. High on the rocks, a silver dragon rested, a light haze of smoke coming from his nostrils.

"A Romanian Silvertail!" Professor Haglcaw gasped, careful to keep quiet. "I've read plenty about them, but only because of their rarity. This is a lovely find, but I don't know what we can do here. They're highly unpredictable, very volatile, and their breath can either be fire or ice depending on the situation. The Ministry will need backup from the dragon handlers in Romania, though it was nice to see him so closely," she whispered, stepping backwards to depart from the scene.

But she stopped midstep, watching as the dragon suddenly awakened and flew overhead, roaring loudly. My father gasped, pointing to the colored shimmer coming from his scales, "He's under the influence of a curse of some sort! What do we do? This has never happened before!" he exclaimed, drawing his wand and pinning himself against a tree. The dragon circled overhead, but I watched the shimmer flicker slightly. Whoever had the dragon under their control was wavering somehow. We just had to get to the dragon directly to break the spell, thus saving our lives.

As the dragon swooped in to release its first blast of power, it made eye contact with me. A spark crossed between us, invisible to the two fearful adults shaking in their Ministry uniforms. The dragon closed its mouth mid-swoop, the colorful haze flickering away completely as it passed overhead. It recognized my power, an ability fire mages were thought to be blessed with, though no one was certain. My mother told me fairy tales of fire mages taking on great winged beasts, but she made sure I knew they weren't real; she never wanted to risk me getting my hopes up. I never truly believed her, even as I grew older. I knew those powers were real, but I never had the chance to test them out.

"Seraphina, what the hell are you doing?!" my father fumed as I stepped away from them. "Come back here at once! You'll get us all slaughtered! We were trying to protect you, not bring you here to die!" he ranted, trying to cast a binding spell on me. I deflected it with my palm, staring up at the dragon as he flew overhead. I sent a park into its side, projecting my desires within the spark. I wanted him to land, land and resist the curse someone placed upon it. "Seraphina! I'm begging you to stop!" my father yelled, watching as the dragon plunged towards the clearing, mere feet from where I stood. It landed, sending him and Professor Hagclaw into the trees.

"I thank you for landing," I whispered, walking up to the dragon and bowing before it. "You are too majestic to allow dark magic to control you," I said sternly. "You ought to be ashamed, but I know it's not your fault. Tell me, who did this to you? What was their purpose?" I asked. The dragon roared at me, attempting to bite down on me. The spell was in effect again, but a well-placed fireball above the dragon's left eye made him recoil, the charm's shimmer fading again. "Well, tell me what I wish to know," I demanded. "You know better to obey them."

"I know," he croaked, belching out a plume of smoke. "But the Dark Lord has powerful people in his ranks. He wanted me to fly over London and burn it to the ground, but I like ice magic. I like turning lakes to glass," he cried, raining down silvery tears that turned the ground to mud. I comforted the dragon, rubbing its tail fondly. Just as my mother's tails discussed, fire mages had a way of controlling dragons, but they were also the greatest friends of the dragons, one of the few groups not willing to kill them for no good reason. "I can't keep myself from their power. It's too much!" the dragon sobbed.

"Stop crying," I cooed, patting its large paw. Its claws were longer than my small hands, making his long, slender fingers a greater length than my arms. He towered over me, larger than Hogwarts itself, I felt, but he didn't scare me anymore. "I know you can resist them, but you need some help. You were supposed to go to London to do their bidding? Maybe you should attack them instead? Show them why they shouldn't trouble a dragon and bring him away from his lair for such petty human business."

"I'm a she!" the dragon crooned, slapping at me with her tail. I apologized, but the dragon hung her head. "It's too hard for humans to tell. That's why you shouldn't mettle in dragon business. Taming us so we don't commit human crimes is one thing, but using us for…'petty business'? Humans are too much with us! They should pay for it!" the dragon roared, stretching her wings and hovering upwards slowly. "I'll do as you say. Do you want to go with me?"

"I'm needed elsewhere. Please, only hurt the ones working with dark magic. I know you know the difference," I winked. She nodded, eying the others behind me. "They've grown too cold. Get them to warmth quickly, maybe from your hands. I've never seen anyone like you, but I hope to meet more of you in the future," she bowed, flying into the thick clouds. A snowstorm was coming, and the dragon was right about the temperature already being too low for them to handle. Though they had hundreds, if not thousands, of questions for me to answer, I forced them back to the town for warmth. An owl arrived just before the storm to call us back to London. After reporting to the Ministry, we would be needed elsewhere. A dark feeling came over me as my mind's eye clouded over again. This was the moment, I felt, the moment where everything would change.


	4. Chapter 4: Overshadowed

CHAPTER FOUR: OVERSHADOWED

Professor Hagclaw and my father needed warmth before we could depart from the Ministry's headquarters. Something huge was happening or had happened already. Confusion plagued the organization, sending groups of people scurrying around the building to gather information, though no one seemed sure of anything. An address arrived an hour after we did, but no news came from the attack scene. Whatever happened inside the house was large enough to send the world into chaos, and the wizards on the street were clueless aside from increased Ministry activity. They would know soon enough, I felt, but I had more feelings bothering me, namely that of dread.

The scene of the attack wasn't far from headquarters, so my father and I flew together on our brooms, using typical models available to the public. Reporters and their owls flew through the air around us, proving that this night was different. A huge storm, much like the one we'd left in Finland, churned the waters of the sea, sending a chilly electricity through the inland areas. I felt myself tingle as we neared the scene, a sign of the torrential rains to come.

But it was a different feeling that stopped me midair. We were two streets from the scene, a mass of moving figures in the growing darkness. Rain pelted my father and me as I hovered, letting the rain soak me as I stared at the shambles below. My father tried calling out to me, but I remained transfixed. My mind's eye was a mass of black darkness, a feeling of complete dread holding me in place. After a bright flash of lightening, my father finally got a few words out of me: "Let's go back." He obeyed, helping me turn back as the heart of the storm hit nearby, covering us in chilly rain as it battered the city below.

"The Ministry wasn't pleased with your departure from your duties. Everyone needs to be involved with this, especially within our department. You should consider the contract you signed for them, the terms they listed. Your mother and I don't exactly get along, but I know how important your kind is. No danger can come of her," my father warned, eying me carefully.

A small office within their department was transformed into a bedroom for late nights. I sat with my knees curled up to my chest, my mind's eye too fogged from fear to say anything to him in response. I knew my mother could be in danger because of my disobedience, but the Ministry didn't understand me. Only my mother and her family could partially understand me, but even they'd had problems over the years. It's not every day that a powerful Halfling is born, one too powerful to control.

"I came by because I have word from Albus. He went to see your mother himself, namely because she and her sisters had been restless. Whatever bothered them sent them running, Seraphina. Both the Ministry and Albus have lost them, but I assume you know whether or not they're safe. The attack…it has nothing to do with your mother, with fire mages, with anything you could ever wrap your head around, Sera," he chuckled, sitting down at the foot of the bed while wiping his forehead with a handkerchief. "An attack like no other happened tonight, an attack that has changed everything. A young child, too young to ever remember what he's done, defeated You-Know-Who. He killed the boy's parents, yet he lives, the great monster dead!" my father said, though I could barely understand him. How could a boy defeat a powerful dark lord? I felt as if my father had gone mad.

"Are you telling her?" Professor Hagclaw smiled from the door, holding up a bottle of some kind of alcohol. "The Ministry is having a little party in the courtyard. They'll finish the investigation tomorrow. There isn't much to see anyhow, not with Dumbledore taking over everything. He's making sure the boy gets a decent place to stay, but everyone knows it'll be with those damned Muggles from her family," she scoffed, smirking as she took another sip of her drink. "I'm sure they'll do fine with such a boy in their care. It's a shame you missed seeing the scene, Seraphina. After taming that dragon in Finland, it would've been the perfect ending for your day. No matter now. Oh, he did as you asked him. Two petty Death Eaters dead, but no real damage. He's gone back to Romania, never to be bothered again, I assume," she laughed, eying something going on loudly outside the door. "Well you should join the party, you two! Seraphina, please dear, I'm sure whatever is bothering you isn't that bad. If it's cramps, Professor Snape gave me a lovely pain-relieving potion before my final days at Hogwarts. Seraphina?"

When she said his name, I knew he was the one my mind's eye targeted. I needed to talk to him, to see what was going on with him, but my father held me down to the bed. Even Professor Hagclaw hovered over me, pushing me back onto the bed with questionable faces. I felt warmer than before, like my power could overflow.

"Get out!" I pleaded. "Get out before it's too late!"

As soon as the door was shut, I unleashed a wall of fire around myself, charring the bedroom's content and turning the walls a crisp, black color. I held the wall together until I fell to my knees, hot tears flowing down my face. My mind's eye was clearing, telling me the truth. I couldn't handle knowing such a thing, seeing such images.

I felt myself fall into darkness as the wall of flame crumbled. I lay on the floor, a lone figure in a pool of black ash. The world faded from view as my thoughts overtook me, as my mind's eye showed me far more than it ever had before. I was seeing it all, but seeing it all at once was too much. Darkness, blackness, silence—all of that was my world as I fell into a deep slumber.

"Well she should be glad the Ministry is being sympathetic, but it's only for Albus's sake…well, somewhat. After the world found out about the Minister being a high-up Death Eater, the whole world has been in an uproar. It's bad enough people are sending out fireworks and releasing owls in swarms, but now this? Scandal will keep the world paralyzed until we find out what really happened that night, though I'm sure she knows," Professor Hagclaw sighed. "How long have you been awake, sweetie? Not long, I hope," she asked. I shook my head, making her smile. "You've got a lot to face in the world, Seraphina, darling. Your father is pleading your case before a board meeting. This is a colleague of ours, Kennan Finnius. He's a scholar of deadly creatures like myself."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he nodded, shaking my weak hand. "Who knew the flu could touch such a lovely witch? If it weren't for this boy-who-lived business, your dragon-taming exploits would be all over! Now, Raven here tells me it's a special trait of yours that helped you do that. Do you care to discuss it with me? I've wanted some new material for a dragon-related paper for years!" he exclaimed, pulling out a quill and parchment. Dr. Hagclaw chuckled as she pushed the items down, "Her story is not for you to write, Kennan. She's exhausted, and her secrets are her own. Both are enough reason to ask you to leave."

"He's merely excited," I choked weakly. My throat felt like sandpaper, garbling my words into an incoherent mess. Professor Hagclaw pushed him from the room, showing me we were in a hospital somewhere. I looked around to get my bearings, quickly realizing we were the only two people within the vast room. A familiar face came from a side room, and I quickly realized we were in Hogwarts.

"Calm down, Seraphina. Yes, yes, Albus has you at the school for your own protection. All of the other wizard hospitals refused to treat you anyhow. They don't want any extreme cases during such a time as this, a time for celebration! But you've missed all of it with your sickness. You could've told us that cold weather was getting to you," she grinned, handing me a paper. The front pages showed owls flocking the countryside as wizards and witches sent post to each other about the night a week ago. The Boy-Who-Lived, as everyone now called him, had disappeared into the Muggle world under Dumbledore's watchful eye. Now I sat underneath that watchful eye, in a school that I had to leave because of scandal.

"I can't be here. None of the students would trust me," I rattled, my throat reminding me of a clogged garbage disposal. Professor Hagclaw passed me a potion flask and had me sip from it. I felt my throat cool, allowing me to repeat my statement. Professor Hagclaw scoffed, showing me another article. Though my dragon taming was on page sixteen, it was still within a national newspaper for magical beings. I felt myself tingle with pride as I thought of my mother. "I need to try to contact my mother. Can you help me?"

"No one can help you right now, my dear Seraphina," she chuckled dryly, refolding the papers. "The Ministry is unhappy with your outburst of power, your sickness, and most of all, your refusal to conduct an investigation. You'll be sent back to Ministry Headquarters once a new Minister is elected, then they'll decide what to do with you. You'll be lucky if they don't decide to drop you completely, as your mother is no longer there to control your conduct. I suggest you think of a good excuse to give them that doesn't involve your fire mage abilities. They're certainly tired of those too after you destroyed that room."

"I cannot help what the powers do to me. Haven't they figured that out yet?" I asked, but she nodded slightly. "They know what goes on within you, but too many people feel you're a liability, a bomb waiting to go off. Your powers haven't released in days, which is likely caused by your illness. But when they do go off, you'll be just as powerful as before, if not more powerful. You terrify so many, Seraphina. I know you can control your abilities, but so many people don't believe."

"I actually can't control them fully," I sighed, making her sit back in stunned silence. "That's why everyone is so afraid of me here. If anyone finds out I'm here, they'll beg for me to leave, especially if they recall that incident that brought me here in the first place," I whispered frantically. Professor Hagclaw shook her head sternly.

"They never released that story. Students know there was an attack on a professor off school grounds, specifically within the Forbidden Forest. Those who knew the students aren't sure how they're involved, but I think they were woven into the story about you, mortally wounded by a mysterious attack in the forest. They may be sympathetic if you return, but I would not reassure yourself with a possible return to Hogwarts. The Ministry is upset with your breach of contract, and I hope you realize that the consequences may be dire."

"I know," I sighed, watching as a class change occurred outside. It was nearly time for dinner, they told me, and a plate of hot soup was delivered. When a light plate of meat and vegetables left Professor Hagclaw's view, she snuck off to return to Ministry Headquarters, leaving me to experience the silence of Hogwarts on my own. I spent my time trying to focus on my mother, my mind's eye a fuzzy blur. I prayed for its return as night fell along with more rain.

It took two days for a new Minister to come about. Cornelius Fudge looked me over curiously as I stood in his office, a remastered version of the original. The platformed desk was gone, replaced with an elaborate desk at the floor's level. The portraits were all grateful for the change; their disdain for the last Minister seemed obvious in hindsight. They probably saw many of his communications with the now-departed Dark Lord, yet they could not be trusted because of their oily coating and wooden frames.

Yet Minister Fudge knew of my previous incident at Hogwarts, which meant he was displeased with hearing of yet another conduct issue so soon. My contract, formulated under the previous Minister's rule, sat underneath his quill, a magnifying glass beside it. He used it to carefully examine the document before taking me in one more time. I felt like a museum exhibit with how he looked me over, but I'd learned to expect such from people who just discovered the fire mage race. He gestured to his right-hand official to leave the room, leaving us alone.

"I never thought I'd meet one of your people. I read of them in my studies, but I thought my scholarly friends were throwing me for a loop," he chuckled heartily, slapping his knee. "Oh, the tricks I thought they were pulling on me! I had no way of knowing if you were all a real race or not, since you're all so secretive. I see in my files that your mother and her sisters disappeared into the abyss, refusing protection from both the Ministry and Albus Dumbledore. Considering the weight of such an action, I see how unreliable you fire mages can be. Yes, taming dragons and setting things on fire is a real gift, but what is your truth worth?

"But you shouldn't sweat, Seraphina. I know exactly what to do for you. It's obvious that your knowledge is great. Severus Snape was here five minutes after my oath was completed, and Albus wasn't far behind him. They want you under their care, despite the problems you had recently. You'll be protected from your past, they promised, and it would keep you hidden from anyone looking for the dragon tamer," he joked. I'd been upstaged by the Boy-Who-Lived, but I preferred falling under his shadow. "This contract is void anyhow because it's from the old Minister, and I don't really want you in my department. Too many other important people want you, and you're a good resource for the Hogwarts students. Just keep that fire under control and you'll be a wonderful professor."

I nodded to him, looking up as the door opened. My father rushed inside, a letter in his hand. He was protesting my firing, I noticed, but he was quickly silenced by Minister Fudge. Professor Hagraven, who ran in a moment later, was also silenced. Minister Fudge explained my fate, and I explained that I was okay with the change. While working with my father and his mentor was a chance of a lifetime, I preferred the halls of Hogwarts, even if I had a lot of obstacles to overcome.

"You'll be able to visit on your inspections of the school. Their creatures program is restarting next year, so you'll be sent there often," he emphasized, his eyes wide with trepidation at the dangerous program. "And you'll be allowed back into Hogwarts to tutor some particular sixth years, Raven. I suggest the two of you prepare your Ministry paperwork so you can make the trip with no worries. Seraphina, if you're ready to go, I can floo powder you into Dumbledore's office within seconds."

My father immediately stepped forward, preventing me from leaving before I spoke to him. "I could never leave without speaking to you," I grinned, nodding to Professor Hagclaw to say she was included in this. But my father is the one who wanted to talk to me. "I'll stay in contact with you," he promised softly. "I want to know about your mother. I know you have a way of knowing things, and I want you to keep track of her using that ability. We need to know, just to make sure we didn't fail her."

"You didn't fail her, Father. I'd know if anything happened to her, but my mind's eye has been clouded since that night, since my illness," I whispered, causing Professor Hagclaw to laugh loudly. "What's so funny, Professor?" I asked, making her laugh even more. She sat down in a nearby armchair, causing Minister Fudge to give her a foul look.

"You caught dragon flu from the dragon you tamed. Dumbledore told me we were lucky you caught it and neither of us. You were used to…random attacks of power, so you felt it coming. Otherwise, we'd be as charred as the bedroom. Minister Fudge has assured me that you'll be forgiven, now that the diagnosis was made, but he doesn't want you destroying any Hogwarts property with your abilities. I assured him you'll take the necessary precautions, and…I promise Raven isn't truly humored at your illness, just the situations you've gotten into recently," he smiled. I nodded, smiling to her before stepping up to Minister Fudge.

"I heard what he told you. Remember every word, Seraphina Brenton. I am not going to hide your problems like the last Minister did. He had allegiances with those dark monsters, but I have a promise to the people of the wizard world, and those are far stronger. I won't tolerate even ill-used light magic, let alone dark magic. Albus knows this as well, so be careful," he smiled, gesturing me into the fireplace. "Teach well and bring honor to the fire mage name. Your race classification will be your secret, but still, represent well."

I doubted his words, as the Sorting Hat incident was probably strong within the students' minds, but I was eager to return to Hogwarts. I arrived as Dumbledore was moving towards the Great Hall for dinner, and he offered to escort me. I took a seat next to Professor Snape as if nothing had happened. I received no ill glances; it was as if the entire school had forgotten while I was gone. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled from across the table. I wondered how he was involved as I ate my first good meal in a long time.

After a light dessert of pie, Professor Snape offered to brew me a cup of tea in his office. Three Hufflepuffs and a Gryffindor were in his classroom scrubbing cauldrons for detention as we sipped. I could sense the change in him, like he'd suffered a devastating blow. I wondered what could cause such a thing as we sat in silence. When our cups were empty, he broke the silence to delegate my duties. I was back as an assistant professor, he reminded me, which meant I would have to return to my duties as soon as possible, dragon flu or not. He then moved to his desk to work on grading scrolls of essays, each one making him angrier than the last. All I could do was begin my list of duties, starting with an extensive overhaul of the disheveled ingredients cabinet, destroyed by students putting things in the wrong places. I'd spend all night returning ingredients to their proper places, possibly a morning and another night on top of it. I felt my stress level return as a familiar chant filled the air.

"Sera-phina!" the girl sang, skipping through the classroom and hopping from cauldron to cauldron. She'd developed another rhyme about me, this one about my feats with the dragon. She somehow knew current events, I thought, trying my hardest to focus on my work. The students outside scrubbed heartily, sweat forming on their second-year brows. They were oblivious to the skipping child, her singsong voice echoing off the walls for only my ears to hear.

After at least an hour of this, she followed the students out, trying to untie their shoes as they moved up the stairs without much luck. I watched from the doorway, catching Professor Snape's eye. He wanted to know what I was staring at. I couldn't respond; Dumbledore told me only I could see the girl, and it's not like she'd been singing his name during her visits.

"I won't take kindly to secrets, Seraphina. The Ministry wants fifteen millimeters minimum a week about your progress. I've had to write far greater for them in the past, but they emphasized 'minimum' in their letter to me describing my assignment. I can't have blank pages about aimless stares. You tell me what you're seeing. My contract with you was not voided with the Ministry's change in leadership."

"I'm surprised Dumbledore never mentioned her," I whispered. He gave me a perplexed look. "She's a small girl who approaches those with power. I see her everywhere, Professor, but I can't help her. It's too dangerous, but I like watching her, learning more about her. She deserves help from someone, even if it isn't me."

"On your own time please, Seraphina," Professor Snape sighed, moving into his office. "Professor, do you know any solutions for her?" I called after him, but he shut his door behind him. I sighed, returning to the ingredients cabinet. I'd learn my place in Hogwarts, I told myself. I'd have to if I wanted to stay here safely.

I spent the next morning in the ingredients cabinet. I didn't sleep the night before, namely in an attempt to please Professor Snape. I knew from a late night visit with Dumbledore that he'd been harsher lately, especially to ill-behaved students. He changed somehow, but no one would tell me anything. The papers from the days the events occurred were gone now, though I doubt they would have any information. Whatever was bothering Professor Snape was definitely a personal matter, one I would not be allowed to know.

"Seraphina, I have a meeting this morning that you have been asked to attend," Professor Snape murmured in the doorway, holding out a note. An owl flew out an upper window, open for just such purposes, and I knew this meeting was different than usual. "I'll ask that you don't question the situation. If you want to participate in the matters associated with being a potion master's assistant, you'll come along obediently and not say a single word."

"I'd rather not attend," I said suddenly, surprising both of us in the same moment. "I…I think I'm needed here more than wherever. I don't appreciate secrecy, Professor Snape, and I certainly won't make myself a part of it. I have enough secrets without adding more," I explained, turning back to the ingredients. He sighed lightly, "Very well then, Seraphina. The students know their work is on the desk, each marked to show which year the work is for. They'll turn it into my office when they're done. I guess your job is to make sure there are no unnecessary explosions, since you don't seem to appreciate sleep. I'll be departing now. This is your final chance to change your mind."

I said nothing as he left the room, passing a few early students on his way outside. A few of them uttered greetings but none of them were returned. They eyed me as I watched him go, peeking out of the ingredients cabinet. The tallest looked up to me, stepping forward, "We'll need in there for our lesson, or are you distributing the ingredients we'll need?" she asked, her Hufflepuff prefect badge glittering in the light.

"I'll just go to my roo—office then," I murmured, slipping out past a few more students. None of them said a word as I entered my room, collapsing on the bed with a heavy sigh. I suddenly wondered what else Hogwarts had to offer me, as working with potions didn't seem to be my calling. I knew no one else, at least no one who would trust me, especially after all of my past incidents. I had no place here, nothing to look forward to. I had nothing to keep my mind occupied, which meant that the dark thoughts came. I needed my mind's eye to see my mother, but something kept the connection block. I fell asleep in a state of fear, dreaming of icy nightmares. I awoke from them hours later wishing I'd never gone to sleep. The fireball markings on the wall confirmed my fears; I was losing control of my abilities again.

"You're Professor Snape's assistant? Funny, I don't remember hearing you'd come back," Madam Pince said in a murmur, looking over the written request I had with a perplexed gaze. "I…I'm afraid I don't have any of these books, but not because I don't actually have them. Someone already checked them out, weeks ago if I'm correct. They're overdue by two weeks or more, though that's just a mental note of mine. They can keep them until the end of the term, as Hogwarts' library books are not to leave school grounds. I recommend waiting patiently until the person turns them in. And, before you even ask, Miss Brenton, I cannot tell you who has the books checked out on librarian's honor. Just know that even if I wanted to, I could not ask this person to turn them in with an ill tone. I recommend going back to the dungeons and working with Professor Snape's students until his return."

She moved off into the stacks, leaving me to stand alone at her reference desk. I'd come to the library to research fire itself, but the magical side of the element. Based on her clues, Dumbledore or another powerful professor likely had the books, which meant I'd remain clueless until they returned with the books. I did need the information for the research I needed to do, research on my own kind. I really needed my mother's books, but with her so out of reach, I had to find the next-best thing.

As I left the library, I passed Professor McGonagall on her way to her study. Her arms were piled high with a wobbly stack of books, so I offered to carry them for her. She thanked me, leading me down the hidden spiral staircase directly into her transfiguration classroom. I then stood holding the semi-heavy stack of books as she put them into subject-specific piles on her desk.

"I need my third-years to do a research project, but a few still seem to think the research side of the research project will do itself. I just had to prove that the library was their best resource," she sighed, shaking her head solemnly. "Students have not improved over the years, Miss. Were you ever a student here?" she asked. I pondered her question for a moment. She was the main witness to my Sorting Hat fiasco. How could she suddenly forget me, forget the moments from her past? "Miss, are you alright? You look ill all of the sudden."

"I just…it's still quite early for me," I smiled nervously, backing towards the exit. "I have a lot of work to take care of elsewhere. If you ever need help, I'll be around Hogwarts," I smiled, rushing into the hallway and towards Dumbledore's office. I needed to know why there was such strangeness, and I knew he would have the answers, if he wasn't behind it all.

"Seraphina, how nice to see you," Dumbledore smiled as I entered his office, somehow remembering the password I'd been told early in my return. "You seem stressed about something. Wait, I may know the answer," he grinned, holding up a finger to keep me from speaking. "You've discovered the Ministry's forgetfulness charm?" he guessed. I nodded slightly, causing him to chuckle. "Well, the Ministry became aware of your troubles here, and they thought the charm would be helpful. You could carve a new identity without the ill-fated Sorting Hat incident, especially with key figures. Who caused you to notice this?" he questioned.

"I was helping Professor McGonagall. She asked if I was ever a student here, but you announced that the first day. It's what started the whole Sorting Hat incident," I replied. He nodded, passing me a piece of parchment with writing all over the front. It was a contract of sorts, and I recognized my name throughout the piece. Dumbledore's signature was at the bottom, a Ministry seal in the right-bottom corner confirming the contract's validity.

"I had to sign the contract to allow your return. Cornelius Fudge wanted to make things right with you, and he knew you needed a second chance here. Your abilities caused trouble before, but now you should be able to control them well enough to hide them from view, or at least that's the theory," he said, rolling up the contract and tucking it onto a shelf filled with parchment scrolls.

"I actually need to do some research on my people, Headmaster. I seem to be losing control again. I took a nap early this morning and awoke to find fireball marks on the walls. Only fire mage children set fires in their sleep. Older fire mages have enough control of their abilities to even dream of using their craft without actually doing damage. If I'm losing control of that basic element, I need to do more. I still have no contact with my mother since her departure from your protection and the Ministry's. I need to make sure I'm not losing control over that ability as well, but I need to do research," I said sternly. He nodded, grabbing another scroll from under his desk. He displayed it, an inventory of things from my mother's shop. I recognized her sale logs and merchandise, as well as a fire-orange trunk she kept in the upper bedroom where she slept.

"Her books were still there, but now they sit there," he pointed, drawing my attention to a large trunk locked with several chains and padlocks. "I've charmed the chest as well to keep people away. She enchanted them to burn those who tried to touch them for ill-will. A few of the Ministry's goons thought they were destroying the books, and the enchantment sensed that within them. Their burns have since been treated, but I cannot risk that happening again. Because they were your mother's books, I expect you to treat them well and keep them within that trunk. Here is the key ring for the locks, and this is the charm I used on the trunk in case you need to add it to something else," he winked, handing me the items. "Hagrid will carry them into your dungeon room this afternoon when he delivers a few more of her items. She left a note describing what you should have, as the rest will go back to Romania to some family of yours."

"I have more family in Romania?" I asked. He nodded, smiling as he passed a photograph across the surface of the desk, "Your grandparents were delighted to have more children, two boys. They became clan leaders, dedicated to the family of their wives. This photograph was taken not long after you were born. They wanted to show you what they all looked like because they knew you'd never go to Romania yourself. Your mother was never supposed to return herself due to the laws of the new order there, but…some circumstances are just too pressing to remember every rule the world makes for you," he smiled, tapping the photograph with his index finger. "You should keep this. I'll give you the rest once we get a bigger room for you, but the trunk and photograph should suffice for now."

"May I ask where Professor Snape went this morning? He asked me to go with him, but I felt I was better off here," I explained. He nodded, thinking for a moment. "He wanted you to accompany him to London for his Ministry hearing. They want to make sure his allegiances lie with Hogwarts, and…he wanted to explain what happened while you away. The events changed him, Seraphina, more than you can imagine. It is his job to tell you, and he felt today was best. But, he forgets you struggle with your own demons. I'll be sure to tell him of your troubles with your abilities. Make sure you spend your free time reading about your abilities, and if there is anything you need from Hogwarts or myself, never be afraid to ask. I will request that you confine yourself if you ever feel yourself losing control. Hiding your previous events was not an easy process, but now that some overshadowing has taken place, the Ministry and I just ask that you give the media no reason to bring up your shortfalls again," he nodded, smiling gently as he rested the photograph in my hand with a simple levitation spell. I kept a firm yet gentle grip on the photograph as I returned to the dungeon, my right pocket jingling as I carried the keys needed to do my research properly.


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting

CHAPTER FIVE: WAITING

It was mid-afternoon and chilly in the dungeons. Students came in and out to perform their work, all while a roaring fire kept the room at a decent temperature. The dungeon had tall ceilings and many drafts, making it hard to keep the rooms a decent temperature. The loft above the classroom where I sat to do my reading was rather cool, but I didn't notice the temperature. I was too busy looking through the paperwork I needed to catch up on for the Ministry, as well as listening for Hagrid's entry into the dungeon with my precious trunk.

As a light sleet began to fall outside, I heard his thundering steps enter the dungeon. He stopped at my door, and I joined him to help him open the door and place the trunk in the right spot. But the surprise was enough for both of us. Rather than a small, closet-like room, I now had an expansive room the size of Professor Snape's office. Hagrid was surprised as well, nearly dropping the trunk as he gasped at the change.

"It looks like I have a desk now, so you can put the trunk beside it," I smiled, moving into the room with twinkling eyes. Hagrid followed me inside, obeying my orders and gently placing the trunk next to my desk. When he turned around, he looked up with a smile, "Good afternoon, Dumbledore," he bowed. I turned and nodded to face him in the doorway.

"I hope you like this change, Seraphina. Professor Snape sent me an owl when he learned of your inheritance allowing you to take over this spare space of his. He expects you'll use it well," Dumbledore winked, turning to face Hagrid. "I believe I showed you where the rest of the furniture is stored, Hagrid. Do you mind moving it for us?" he asked. Hagrid shook his head, leaving the room and thundering up the stairs.

"This is a wonderful treat, Headmaster," I sighed with delight, using my abilities to light a fire in both of my fireplaces. "I promise to fireproof everything as soon as it all arrives. Oh, I have a bookshelf! I have an enchantment that will keep people from tampering with my books. Do you mind if I store my mother's books there?"

"This room is yours now, Seraphina," Dumbledore smiled, watching as I touched the large, four-poster bed in the corner of the room. It was far larger than my previous bed, a twin barely large enough for me to roll over in. The sheets felt softer, and the entire room felt more homely than I remembered, especially once my mother's furniture moved inside. I'd spent hours in her room as a child, admiring her special Romanian treats. While my father bought furniture to complete our apartments, my mother's furniture remained a focal point. Anything she couldn't keep went to my aunts, who cherished each item, though a few minor scorches touched each piece from carefree magic usage.

"That's the last of it," Hagrid grunted, dropping a large armchair next to the largest fireplace. I took a seat as Dumbledore gave him more instructions in low whispers. He then turned to me with a light smile, "I hope you feel better about your return here, Seraphina. I've also contacted a friend of mine. He's terrified of the Ministry, so you should have no worries about his investigation skills. He plans to look into a few things for us, hopefully finding out where your mother moved to. If you would rather let your abilities do the work, I do not mind calling him off the trail, but I've also asked him to look for more material for you, so choose your words wisely."

"I don't mind him looking as long as he's careful," I whispered. "Are you sure the people after our kind won't track his movements?" I asked. He nodded sternly, "After your dragon incident and the Dark Lord's departure, not much is organized within the group. Many are falling back into normal ways, taking jobs within the Ministry and swearing allegiance to the good aspects of magic. He'll be careful with his investigation, and if he suspects any ill will, he will stop and cover his tracks as quickly as possible."

"I trust you, Headmaster. I'll get back to my duties for Professor Snape now. When do you think he will return?" I asked, but he gave no true response. He left a few moments later, giving greetings to passing potion students entering the classroom for their work. I would join them after a release mission, a mission that ended with me drained but still stifled from an overflow of power. I knew this not only by how I felt but how the girl skipped around, playing hopscotch across the stone floor. Rather than count to ten and use numbers in her "squares," she jumped out the letters of my name. She'd finish with the line, "She'll help me!" in a loud cheer. I tried to ignore her as I organized ingredients, many of them in the wrong place again due to the students. But as her song got louder, faster, and stronger, I wondered what she knew about me that I did not. "I don't feel very powerful," I whispered to her, but her eyes remained transfixed on the floor as she jumped between the cracks, seeing the letters of my name somehow though all I could see was stone.

Professor Snape returned three days later. His mood was fouler than usual, and the Slytherin prefects who'd been waiting to speak to him since Friday got a door slammed in their face, two for the unfortunate Head Boy who needed to turn in detention slips for hallway mischief. I didn't get involved with his affairs, but I knew Dumbledore would want to hear about his behavior. Luckily the prefects and Head Boy turned him in, and the men met late that night to discuss his behavior.

I sat in my new room hearing their low voices break through the wall. I was sending off sparks onto the fire-proof rug, trying anything to feel the release I normally did. My exercises were useless, and because of my illness, none of Mother's books truly helped me. I tried making flame phoenixes to use more power, make larger fireballs, or anything else that the book said used more power, but my mind's eye never cleared and my power was never truly released. The girl was my constant companion, skipping around the classroom while I did my duties for Professor Snape, though she waited outside my bedroom door once I closed it. I wondered if Dumbledore put a charm on the door as well as the people of the school, but I didn't want to bother him with my affairs again, at least not until I got a handle on my abilities.

I felt that the next week would be better, as our paperwork was caught up and the students were antsy for a good lecture on ingredients or potions or whatever their classes were to cover. But I was very wrong, and Monday morning I was greeted with Professor Snape's lecture notes but no Professor Snape. I had no choice but to cover his courses, shocking the students. They took plenty of notes, quickly realizing that I was merely reading Professor Snape's notes without adding additional information. Most had seen me before, but the charm worked on the students as well, and I was forced to introduce myself for each class.

By the end of the morning, I was exhausted from the lectures, and after releasing several of the largest fireballs I'd ever produced, I journeyed into the Great Hall for a quick lunch and a word with Dumbledore. He accepted my offer for a quick meeting, but we ate first. He chatted happily with those around him while I picked at baked chicken with vegetables. I namely wanted a warm cup of tea and silence so that my throat would calm itself, but I knew I needed food, among so many other things. I really needed my leading professor to be there for me, but Dumbledore quickly assured me—once we made the very slow journey to his office because of his chatty mood—that Professor Snape was doing everything he could to make my job easier.

"But Headmaster, I am not here to teach, necessarily. He left me lecture notes, but it is not my job to handle these students on my own. When will he be back full-time?" I begged, but Dumbledore merely shook his head. He then pulled a copy of a newspaper from under his desk, using his wand to flip to a story on the final page of the paper, the last story on the inside page of the back cover. It mentioned something about the Boy-Who-Lived, but I wondered why he was showing me the story. So the house was a complete loss? What did that have to do with Professor Snape.

"He lied to me about his hearing. He stole evidence, and the Ministry was trying to get it out of him," Dumbledore sighed, pointing to the story carefully with his index finger. "He swore to me that he wouldn't go there, not after being involved with the first processes. He, like so many others, knew there would be an attack that night. The Ministry had officials all over the countryside guarding the homes of powerful wizards, but no one suspected the Potter's until it was too late…except us. Severus and I knew they were targets, but we were forced to keep silent because we didn't want to face the Dark Lord's wrath. Lord Voldemort was a very dark man, as you learned from your adventure with his followers. He refused Severus's pleas to spare them, though I guess it's a good thing that he did go there that night. He isn't dead; no, a man like that could not die from such a malfunction. But Harry, this Boy-Who-Lived, is now a boy without two parents, a boy with a legacy he'll never understand.

"Professor Snape had connections to them. I would not tell you about this case if I did not have a reason to, as the Ministry told me you could not go to the scene yourself. Severus tried to stop the attack, and he got more involved than he should. He had a reason to, of course, the boy's mother. He loved her dearly, but she fell in love with James. He and Severus were ruthless enemies during their time at Hogwarts. In the end, it was James that helped him find solace in the dark arts. Severus almost saved his life because of his role with the Dark Lord, but sometimes powerful people don't like looking to others for answers," Dumbledore sighed, closing the paper. "And that is why Severus went on his trip, why he's a changed man. He's hurting so much, Seraphina, more than you can comprehend. You have your own struggles, so I do not expect you to sympathize with him, but I do ask that you follow his orders. He left you his notes so that you could complete his lectures on schedule. He'll return when those notes run out, when he's ready to face life again."

"Do you recommend that I do anything else for him?" I asked. Dumbledore shook his head sternly, "Your powers are giving you plenty of trouble without you fully taking on his burdens. Work on your problems first, and when you have solutions, I give you full permission to take on his problems. Until then, I can allow some of the other professors to tutor the students and observe exams, as you are not a potions master yourself. You are responsible for paperwork and any lecture you have notes for. If he abandons his duties once, for even one lecture, I want to hear of it. Until then, do your best to cope with the situation. I understand this is difficult for you as well, but the assistant professors of Hogwarts' past had the same problem. Perseverance is a strong trait for all assistants. I expect you'll use yours to overcome."

I left Dumbledore's office and quickly jumped into my next double-period lecture. The students weren't happy with the situation, but neither was I. Dumbledore delivered the names of three professors willing to do tutoring in Professor Snape's absence, and many students were calmer once the names were written on the board. But I was not. I still had paperwork, lectures, classwork, and other files to complete, and for multiple classes. I would wait patiently for Professor Snape to return, but I would not wait happily, not with a fiery burden sending me into hiding during every class change and meal. If Professor Snape felt he had it hard, then he forgot that others were born with their problems. I sent a large fireball into a cauldron out of anger when classes were over. It was the best way to handle both problems at once, the best way to keep me from the desire to send one in his direction when he did finally return.

Every morning for the next week, an owl awakened me. It flew into my door, throwing itself as hard as it could, until one of the blows woke me up. By Friday, I was leaving the door cracked to save the poor owls the trouble, since I knew the letter would always be the same: Notes for the lectures Professor Snape wanted me to do that day. There was no sign of him coming back as winter fell over the campus, causing the students to break wardrobe to wear warmer clothing. Points were deducted the first day, but then the professors gave up trying, as they were breaking wardrobe themselves. The only positive note was that only one month was left before winter vacation, though I wondered if I'd have to spend that month alone with the antsy potion students.

On Saturday afternoon, I read over essays from the students at the classroom's desk, watching over seven students serving detention for the Slytherin house. A knock sounded, interrupting their essays and my reading. I looked up to see a young man in winter travel clothes, his hat in his hands. He moved inside as Dumbledore followed, a thick volume in his hand.

"Good afternoon, Seraphina. I see that you have the Slytherin detention students today. Marina, I expect you'll show better etiquette in the Great Hall from now on," Dumbledore winked. A second-year girl, writing an essay on the importance of eating while seated, nodded solemnly. She'd crashed into Dumbledore while carrying a plate of various goods. His robes were ruined, but he only assigned the detention to prevent her from carrying plates from the Great Hall in the future. Dumbledore's witty humor flowed around him, making me smile lightly as I eyed the newcomer. "Professor Snape has asked for a leave of absence until at least January, so I thought I'd bring in a young scholar to take over. This is Richmond Aires, a former Hogwarts student. He's been studying potions in a Ministry-controlled lab since he graduated, so I'm sure he's up for the challenge."

"Does Professor Snape know about the change? He sends me letters every morning with his lecture notes," I informed him, or at least I thought I did. Dumbledore knew about the letters, he told me, chuckling to the young Richmond, "I promise he'll stop doing that now that you're in charge, but you must keep to the schedule he's assigned. Seraphina knows everything you'll need to know, so just ask her if you come across any problems. Seraphina, you are to grade all of the assignments in Severus's absence. He requested that only you touch his grade logs, which I'm sure you both can understand."

"Yes, Professor," Richmond nodded with a smile, eying the classroom closely. "I never thought you'd teach anything down here, not with the chilly weather. I see that the students are allowed to break uniform to cover themselves. We were never allowed such a luxury," he shivered, laughing at the memory. "I'm surprised at you, Seraphina. Most of the young women around here have on several layers, but you're in your typical uniform, I assume."

"Seraphina has some special traits. I hope she'll discuss them with you since you'll be sharing this space for the time being. I'll leave you to it. I must travel into London on business tonight, so if you need anything, please speak with Professor McGonagall. Good day, students," he nodded to the detention students, departing the room swiftly. Richmond walked around in his absence, allowing me the time to get back to grading my essays. I watched as he peeked into each room, though he only entered the storage rooms for the ingredients and the potions. When he was finished, he sat down at a desk in the corner and opened up a small, blue journal. I recognized the silvery crest on the front from a clan convention during my childhood. It was held for the many mages in the area, be they fire or other elements. Usually, clans in Romania would avoid each other if they were from another element, as battles between mages almost always ended in death. But in western countries like Britain and Scotland, the mages had to stick together to be with their own kind, opposed elements or not.

"Can I help you?" Richmond whispered. He was now standing beside me, his journal in his hand. "You look like you recognize something. You wouldn't happen to know what this is, would you?" he asked, showing me the journal. In the center of the crest were two water-related symbols, yet they were flanked by two for air. "Halfling clan, representing the marriage between an ice mage and an air mage. Many of the cousins are one or the other, but I happen to be both. But how would you know something like that? Most people would interrupt to ask questions by now," he smirked, staying as quiet as possible to keep the students from hearing.

"I'm a Halfling myself," I murmured, eying the class carefully, "but of another sort. I would like to discuss it with you when they're gone, if you're interested." He nodded slightly, looking over the group before turning back to me. "I remember you now, at least I may. My parents always warned me about crossbreeding. Yes, my mother was a pure ice mage and my father was half, but mixing too many elements was dangerous. They told me about a little girl, a daughter of a fire mage and a wizard. Her fire was so uncontrollable that they couldn't stay in one place for long. The father left to protect them both, but the mother stayed with her daughter. Usually they'd send away children like that, my mother told me, but this girl was special, the product of true love. They say that's why she was so powerful, why she could never hold it in."

"So I'm legendary?" I asked. He nodded with a slight smile as a student turned in her essay, leaving the room quickly to enjoy the rest of her afternoon. "My mother never told me about being famous or anything, at least among the other clans. I wonder why she'd keep that from me," I whispered, accepting another essay as the bells chimed out three. "I think I know why, Seraphina," he sighed, kneeling beside me. "She hid you from the world to protect you, so she had to keep you from the world and the world from you. Not telling you the rumors would protect you from the world, and not sending you to school or to public spaces protected the world from you. I'm surprised she'd let you take such a public position."

"She was reluctant, but my father and I were adamant. I should have listened to her. Too much has happened since I started my career, and it's taking a toll on me," I said softly. I looked up, thinking I heard one of the students stand to deliver their essay. Instead, the girl skipped inside, saying our three elements in her latest chant, giggling as she jumped from stone to stone. "Can you see her too?" I asked. He nodded, looking up to the students as he stood, "But they can't see her. What's this all about? How long has this been going on?"

We watched the girl jump from cauldron to cauldron, hopping over students' heads as best she could. She ran through two of them, missing her jump and becoming a cloud of smoke as she passed through their solid bodies. To them, she was just a slight breeze, something else to make them colder. The classroom cleared within two minutes, leaving Richmond and me alone with her.

"She came to me my first day. She senses power, then she goes after it. Only a powerful person can release her from her curse, her torment. Dumbledore told me not to pursue her dilemma. My magic is simply too unstable," I explained. He nodded, watching her closely. "I thought she'd been here for ages. How did you not see her while you were here?"

"I was late to come into my mage abilities. Somehow I was always better with a wand, perhaps because of the crossbreeding. My parents never hated me for it, but I know of some mages who were disowned because they took to wizardry rather than mage skills. I take that was never a problem in your family," he grinned, sitting down at a desk as the girl disappeared through the wall. I nodded, "I guess my parents really did love each other then. My mother never protested about my witch abilities, though she found them strange. They divorced, I thought, well that's what they told me. I thought they got divorced because they couldn't handle me. It's as if my parents went out of their way to protect me from myself while pushing themselves away at the same time. I'm glad you told me more about my role in the community. It might make my research easier."

"What sort of research? My father collects mage-related literature, and the library he privately owns is filled with fire mage books. I'd be happy to bring a few back after my weekend trips. Mother is suffering from Icicle Block, when the body freezes due to a loss of control with ice abilities. It happens rarely with water mages too, but the ice mages get it regularly as they age. We don't expect her to live much longer if more healers get murdered, but I hope the violence against our kind ends soon, now that You-Know-Who is gone," he sighed, looking up at the high windows, covered with a heavy frost because of the cold. I'd already defrosted the ones in Professor Snape's office so that I could see out, but I left the classroom windows alone to keep from using my fire abilities near the students.

"As you know, I have too much power to control. Recently, I've been losing control more often, and a few of my abilities are too weak to use. I need them to track down my mother. They put her under protective custody with Dumbledore and the Ministry helping, but I guess she felt too at-risk to stay. She and her sisters left, but I'm not sure where they ended up," I explained, eying him closely. "It's nice to have someone else around who understands. It's been hard for me, very hard."

"You've never had it easy if the stories are true, Seraphina. I'll be happy to help you with your research, and I'll keep your details private. Dumbledore told me I'd be working with a special person who needed my trust more than my assistance. He's always spoken in riddles, and I rarely understand him, but now that I've met you, I finally understood something he told me," he laughed, eying his watch. "I promised a few professors that I'd meet with them for dinner. Would you like to join us?" he asked before eying my stack of work. "I expect you'll want to catch up on your work," he grinned, walking to the door. "You've got three hours before I get back. I hope you're caught up by then so we can go over his lesson plans. Do I need to bring you back a plate?" he asked. I shook my head.

As soon as he left the room, the girl returned with a gibberish song. I focused hard on my work, but there were too many distractions. I moved into my room to release my power, thinking of my new colleague. My mother told me people like him didn't exist, people who embraced the wizard world while only halfway embracing their home elements. He was loyal to his parents, but I could sense that magic, wand-based magic, was his true calling. He'd be an outcast to certain family members, just as I was an outcast from most of the world. I finally had someone who could understand me almost fully. I secretly hoped Professor Snape and his grumpiness would stay on leave so I could have longer with this rare man.

Monday morning came with the true introduction of the substitute potion master. Students eyed him carefully as he began using his wands to navigate through chalkboard pictures of what he discussed. Professor Snape never used pictures, especially hand-drawn pictures, and he never walked around the room while he lectured unless he was going to a troublesome student. Nervous glances filled the room until they realized this difference, and soon the class was settled—just in time for the next class to come into the room.

I sat above the room watching the scene, fulfilling Dumbledore's secret wishes for an observation report. He'd sent me the owl late Sunday night, well after Richmond went to bed somewhere in the upper floors of the castle. He hated to doubt Richmond's abilities, he wrote, but the Ministry still had a heavy eye on the school, though Minister Fudge seemed to believe in Dumbledore's ability to run a tight ship. The reports were for the people of the old regime who weren't proven to be Death Eaters, the people who still controlled the Ministry despite the change in leadership. The politics involved with the entire situation was enough to make me skim the longer-than-necessary letter, but I understood Dumbledore's request and why others would want the files.

Shortly before lunch, I took a break to release my power. When I returned, Richmond was waiting for me so that I could escort him to the Great Hall. He and his former professors met in a faculty lounge, a place I had not been to in the few months I'd been at the school. The Great Hall seemed like a better place for me, and before the charm used to clear everyone's memories of my ill deeds, it seemed safer because there were so many witnesses, even if those many witnesses didn't like me either. The scenery was also better, as the charmed ceiling always seemed fantastic and welcoming. Richmond's gaze immediately went upwards as he entered the Great Hall, keeping his eyes from the murmuring students. At least two hundred had passed through the dungeons since his arrival, so murmurs about him filled the air. He was too busy chattering to me about his Hogwarts days to notice, which I was grateful for. Dumbledore greeted us at the end of the center aisles, pointing to our usual seats. Richmond nodded, sitting down with a bright smile.

"This school just never changes, and that is what's so magical about it," he sighed happily, preparing napkins to begin eating. He grabbed a little of everything, even a large Shepard's pie, making me look like a bird next to his mammoth-sized appetite. "My parents came here for a tour once right after the summer holidays began. They didn't get to see the Great Hall because of a massive food fight on the final day, but they saw the rest of the school. They said they would've been happy here, aside from the wand-based magic, of course," he chuckled. A nearby professor looked up with a perplexed gaze; they didn't know there was anything more than wand-based magic, and they really didn't need to learn about the other options from a loud, starving man. "Your father attended, didn't he? Do you know what his school days were like?"

"He's told me a few things. He and Professor Hagclaw worked together often, and they now work together within the Ministry," I explained. He nodded, tapping his chin with one hand as he devoured some kind of meat with the other, "Who is that professor? I've heard of a few people by that surname, but none of them have come anywhere near Hogwarts."

"She teaches students about dangerous creatures, but only select students. She's been here for decades, yet most students never encounter her. She's here now tutoring a few students, but she mainly deals with the Ministry. I recently had the opportunity to work with them within the Ministry. They used to handle creature-related cases, but lately it's been the murders. I hope they get a relief soon; I know my father hates the sights of a grisly crime scene."

"I think the creature classes were my worst ones," Richmond chuckled. "They could always sense my inner workings, so they'd run from me during observation sessions. I never fared well on the exams either, but my mind was on more important subjects. Potions always seemed careful to me. You work with items that are extremely important to make one final product that may not be. You're basically crafting minute elements into something larger than itself, something that's hard to do but beautiful when done well. I've studied potions since I started at Hogwarts those many years ago, and I can honestly say I have little to no interests in the other crafts, no offense to them though," he grinned, devouring a small meat pie in one bite. His story caught the attention of an older professor nearby. His "many years" detail made the professor stare at him slightly before looking back to who he was talking to before the words caught his ears. "Seraphina, what subjects are you interested in? Dumbledore told me you were a self-study, so you must've learned many things on your own without the confines of a school schedule."

"Charms and curses, as well as defense, are my weaker subjects. Everything else came easy to me, including potions. My mother would help me brew different mixtures. When she opened her shop, I made potions to counter the ill effects of some of her goods, the ones people wouldn't read the directions for who'd end up setting fire to everything," I grinned. "We had to come up with a potion to cure singed hair first, then the others. She was pleased with my work. I didn't get to talk with her much, but during my last visit with her, she said she was happy I could work with potions. Transfiguration is her favorite subject, however. She can't use the wand very well, but those spells came so easy to her."

"Wasn't it illegal for you to practice those things?" Richmond asked. I shrugged, "No one ever tried to stop us. I think my father got us a special pass or something because of my condition, but I'll never be sure. My mother may've handled everyone without my knowing. She's always dealing with some secret agenda. She might be blocking my communications on her own without me knowing," I sighed, pushing away my plate as the bell rang. Richmond's was still full, but he quickly made the food disappear into his pockets as the Great Hall cleared.

"Your mother would find a way to contact you. The bond between mother and daughter is important in our culture. Sons are abandoned after adulthood. I'm lucky that my parents continue to write me every few weeks. I caused them some shame, of course, more than the usual stuff dealing with the family line," he smiled, taking the steps into the dungeon two at a time, "but I think they were always proud of me. I overcame the stereotype that mages can't be wizards, and not many from any element can say that. You're lucky too, whether the world let you know that or not."

We entered the classroom filled with advanced sixth-year students. The room was completely silent as the students stood at their stations, the ingredients for their potion spread before them. I quickly added the recipe to the board while Richmond checked each of their ingredients. When he went back into professor mode, I moved upstairs to continue with my work. I wanted desperately to tell Dumbledore that he was better than Professor Snape at the job, that he should remain even after Professor Snape's return, but I knew I could never write such a thing. Professor Snape was just as good, but Richmond and I had a personal connection. I felt as if I could talk to him for hours, and thanks to his mage background, we could talk about something I rarely spoke with others about. I wanted him to stay within Hogwarts for a very long time, especially if he could help me learn more about my own abilities. I needed him to stay a long time, more than anything else.

After releasing my power before bed, I sat awake listening to the girl skip in the hallway. She now divided her time between Richmond and me during the night, causing him great alarm. He only discussed the matter with me, but I knew that he wanted to talk to Dumbledore, or at least someone powerful who knew her story. Like me, he wanted to help her, but neither of us saw a way to safely do that. Neither of us even knew where to start; we'd never heard of a curse like hers, and we definitely didn't know how to cure her.

As snow pelted the windows, I felt my mind's eye focus on somewhere far from Hogwarts, somewhere with plenty of snow of their own. I saw my mother putting a kettle of snow onto a fire for water, my aunts sleeping soundly in the background. She was intentionally contacting me, but she kept the moment brief. As the kettle began to whistle lightly, the moment broke, sending me back into Hogwarts like a boulder into a wall. I gasped for breath, panting heavily as the girl's skipping stopped outside.

"Sera-phina! You should drink less before bed and sleep sounder," she warned, returning to her last song before skipping up the stairs, probably on her way to Richmond's room. I ignored her advice, standing and pacing the room. I rebuilt my fire with a huge fireball, sitting beside it in Mother's armchair in an attempt to channel her again. She gave me so few clues, so little to work with. It was as if someone could track our mind's eye connection, but I didn't know if such a thing was possible.

As I sat next to the thundering fire, I heard more footsteps outside, far bigger than the girl's. Hagrid was walking through the dungeons calling something's name. I used my mind's eye to peer into the potions room where he'd wandered. In the corner was a large puppy, far larger than any puppy I'd ever seen before. His paws were quite large, taking up an entire stone as he cowered in the corner. But then my mind's eye focused on the puppy's head, or rather three of them. I gasped loudly, jumping back into my chair as my mind's eye slammed shut.

"Why would he need such a dog?!" I shrieked, trying to keep my voice low. He heard me anyhow, calling out to whoever made the noise. I remained quiet, my mind's eye peeking back at him. The three-headed puppy was now in his arms, flat on its back while Hagrid scratched their shared belly. Two heads had their tongues hanging out while the other's mouth was just wide open. Hagrid's mouth may've also been slightly open as he eased into the hallway, scurrying up the stairs as fast as a half-giant could. I watched him with my mind's eye as he departed towards his hut near the forest, with Filch not far from his trail as he made his search of the school.

"Seraphina?" a voice called. I recognized Richmond's voice, as well as a bright blue light under my door. Once it was opened, I recognized it to be an ice lantern, a spell I always wished I could learn because of the beautiful light it produced. He noticed my transfixion as we moved inside, carefully shutting the door behind him. "I got a letter from my father, well a package," he murmured, pulling a paper-wrapped bundle from under his cloak. "I can't touch the book myself, and neither could my father. He gave me these gloves just in case," he said, pulling them out and placing them on the package, "but I don't think you'll need them."

I accepted the package, tearing back the paper to see a red light. It reflected off the walls and our faces, filling the small area with a warm sensation. It came from the book itself, a book on the magic of fire mages. My mother once owned the book, I realized, as I touched the cover and spine, but it was lost during one of her many moves. Now I held another copy in my hand, a light smile on my face.

"He said its cover is made from dragon letter and the letters are made from powdered dragon scale inlay. A protective pouch usually protects books like this, but they're made from either dragon leather or dragon scales, meaning they're expensive. You have enough fireproofing spells, I assume, to store the book anywhere. I hope it'll be of great use to you," he smiled. "Have you heard anything from your mother?"

"She briefly sent me a vision just a few minutes ago. She's blocking my signal, Richmond. Why would she do such a thing? It's not like that power can be tracked," I exclaimed, slumping back into my armchair as I hugged the book on my lap. "She's far from here, very far, and it's so cold there. We aren't affected by the cold like many others, so it's not a bad place, but I want to know where she is. It scares me to know that she's so far away."

"She might not know about the Dark Lord's collapse," Richmond whispered, kneeling beside me. "You'll get to see her again one day. She probably thinks she's protecting everyone in her clan by hiding. Such mistakes are normal in times like this, such trying times where one wrong move means imminent death. She has no other options, she feels. If she's as far away as she seems, I'd say that she's safe now, and you're safe here within Hogwarts."

"I'll tell Dumbledore she's safe in the morning, and I'll cherish this book always. If you ever need it back, just let me know. My mother's copy went missing, but I don't mind giving it back to its rightful owner," I smiled. He gave me a perplexed look, sliding on a glove and opening the front cover. Inside was a transcription made with fire writing, which is when a fire mage uses their sparking abilities to write on special paper. I recognized her clan's crest, the initials of her and her sisters below it. "That's her writing…," I whispered. He smiled, nodding slightly.

"He told me that these books were extremely rare outside of Romania, and because of the new order there, most of them were destroyed. He found this in an old property from his brother. He said a clan stayed there with a small child, but they had to leave when the locals noticed the girl's power. That story was added to a few of the books on you, though this book's title was left out of the story. We wanted it to go back into the right hands, and yours seem to be a perfect fit considering your mother's departure," he whispered, peering behind him as the girl returned to my door. "Maybe there's a solution to her problem within those pages, something safe that you can use without harming anyone else."

I nodded, watching him stand and take off his glove and looking to the door. He nodded to me, moving to the door slowly. When the girl was far enough from the door, he gently moved into the hallway, hoping to avoid both the girl and Filch. He encountered both on his way back, but neither noticed him. He used his air mage abilities to make himself invisible, and he slipped past both without a sound.

I fell asleep shortly after, the book still in my lap. It flickered in my dreams, comforting me about as much as the vision of my mother. I felt its warmth, its power, flow through me, and for the first time in weeks, I felt as if I finally had control over myself and my abilities.


	6. Chapter 6: Romance of the Elements

CHAPTER SIX: ROMANCE OF THE ELEMENTS

I looked up from my paperwork as the classroom below silenced. Richmond was lecturing third-years about an advanced potion for invisibility, but the sight of Dumbledore silenced the room. He journeyed up the stairs to my loft area, gesturing for Richmond to continue his lesson. After he began to speak, Dumbledore looked over my notes with a content smile.

"I thought I'd interrupt him slightly, but according to your notes, I made a good choice for the course. He also has a lot to offer you with his mage background. I've received questions about his origin, as many have overhead his comments over the past five days. I hope the rumors stay soft, and I am quite sure that his work will remain pristine. Are these his latest tests?"

The previous day, we'd spent hours testing the students over the last month of material. They would tell us who would need help before the break for Christmas, as well as who was the better professor, as both had material on the exams. I'd graded each question late into the night, marking down a secret tally on the bottom of each piece of parchment. The students were doing better on Richmond's parts, especially the ingredient identifications within the younger students.

"I'll give this data to the Ministry this afternoon. Your opinion and this data will determine who takes over the class when Professor Snape decides to return. If his personal matters are affecting his work as I fear they are, then he may need to take the rest of the term to compose himself. I feel you will recommend this as well, though we will allow him a week to prove himself when he returns, maybe two if the decision cannot be made. Try your best to keep your personal matters from your decision as well, though I can see that his lectures are truly remarkable. His mentors promised me he would do well with the younger students. I see that this has held true," Dumbledore smiled, eying the blackboard and its white-chalk pictures. "He told me he received a rare book on your behalf. I trust that you have made the necessary precautions to ensure safety."

"I have, Headmaster," I nodded, "I placed a stronger fireproofing spell on the bookcase, and I plan to write my family in Romania to see if my mother's dragon leather pouch is within her things. She once owned the book, and the one he gave me is hers that was left behind. I'm sure the pouch is still among her things. Dragon leather has never been cheap, and hers should be marked with our clan's crest, which is even more expensive."

"I'll help you find it if you have no luck. Ah, I just remembered a letter from your father," he said, pulling a small scroll of parchment from his robes. "I'm afraid your mother truly is missing, Seraphina. I hope your abilities allow you to track her, but we fear she has shrouded herself to keep the Dark Lord's followers from tracking her. She discovered their methods of tracking fire mage abilities, similar to their tracking of other mages, and she wanted to keep everyone as far away as possible, and as protected as possible. Your father fears that your aunt's powers have been bound by a powerful potion and ritual. They performed something before their departure, but the Ministry has no data on such rituals. Even his thoughts are speculations; he hopes you have more information to give."

"She has hidden herself very well, Headmaster," I nodded, clearing my throat to make it easier to whisper. "She's somewhere cold, hidden from civilization. She only revealed herself briefly, but I know now that she's safe from harm. I'm glad my father wrote to you. It's nice to know that he and the Ministry are still trying to find her despite everything being completed for now."

"He tells of some things in his letter that prove one thing to me: Your legend is far from over. He told me that they hid your fame from you to protect you from the world. He wants you to know the full story now that you've come of age. It's only fair that you know more of his relationship with your mother, as well as the past they have not told you. He could not tell of everything in such a short and formal letter written on the Ministry's behalf, but he's promised another private letter, or perhaps a short visit once the winter break comes. I've recommended a trip to London for the meeting, but he has not responded yet. You should prepare yourself for a lot of stories, Seraphina. Your father has plenty to tell," he winked. The bell rang for class transition, and Dumbledore quietly followed the students outside.

"Seraphina, did he take the exams?" Richmond called up to me. I nodded softly, walking down the steps to begin my journey to the Great Hall for lunch. "Are you allowed to tell me the results?" he asked. I shrugged as he joined me for the journey. "He does forget to explain things sometimes. Well, I'll ask him in my meeting this afternoon. I want to visit my parents this upcoming weekend, but Professor McGonagall suggested that I request the leave first. She's one of the mentors, by the way. She asks a lot of questions about you sometimes, but Dumbledore assured me that was a part of a charm put on the people here. He wouldn't tell me why it was needed or what the charm was about. Can you tell me?" he asked. Again, I shook my head, keeping it down to watch the steps. The girl was skipping behind us, and sometimes she would cross our paths in an attempt to trip us.

"I would tell you if I felt that I could. I believe in honesty, at least most of the time. There are some things people like us can't share with everyone," I smiled, leading us into the Great Hall. The students were particularly rowdy, and the Hufflepuff table was getting a stern lecture from three different professors while the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables were in a loud uproar over something. I felt a food fight coming on, but Richmond and I took our usual seats without too much concern. Only Dumbledore managed to silence the crowd with a few well-placed sparks when he entered the room, allowing the professors to return to our table for their meal.

"Honestly, they need to stop reading this damned newspapers!" one professor spat, angrily buttering an English muffin to the point that crumbs flew halfway across the table. Professor Hagclaw, who I hadn't seen since my return, brushed them off her sleeve, giving the older gentleman a stern look, "Yet you join their disobedience and take it out on the rest of us. Honestly, Davideus, you should stop complaining and start acting. I recommended that rule decades ago, but no one listens to one person. It takes many to invoke change."

"And what could you possibly do, Raven?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly. "You divide your time between the Ministry and Hogwarts, often forgetting your duties here—"

"That was not my fault! The Ministry forces me to scenes all over the world. How did I know they'd send me all the way to Africa on such short notice? They're the ones with a real problem, but here at Hogwarts, we can at least control a few more things, if people quit going after each other," Professor Hagclaw glared, watching Professor McGonagall pout. She hated being interrupted, I realized, but I remained silent as their argument continued.

When I returned to the dungeons, I took a fifteen minute break to release my energy, using it to produce a roaring fire in the various fireplaces around my room and the classroom. Richmond was grateful, as were the students who trickled inside, but the process had a practical effect on me. My power was still hard to contain, and the frequency of my releases continued. I tried reading the fire mage book Richmond received from his father to research my ailments, but my rare illness was nowhere in the two thousand pages. Instead, I had to learn more powerful fire spells, careful not to pick the ones too far over my level.

I finished a long session while Richmond had the students form complex potions in his fourth-year class. They grumbled past my door when their potions failed, sending foul-smelling clouds of odd-colored gas throughout the dungeon. When the room was cleared, he asked how my session went. He'd heard everything, he told me, but he told the students it was a dueling match. The excuse worked, but I still blushed at the thought of them overhearing. I didn't need students prowling around my room for answers, peering through the door lock to see what I was doing.

"I've asked Dumbledore about the girl," Richmond murmured, wiping the board clean using his wand. "He gave me the same answer he gave you. Even me, without power-related issues…. I don't mean that in a bad way, it's just the only way I could think to put it," he blushed, seeing he chose the wrong words. "Anyway, in the past, several wizards and witches tried to break her powerful course. They've tried almost everything, he showed me, even a breakdown of the small portion of the curse people know about. Nothing has worked so far, and the only solution seems to be beyond wand-based magic. We seem to be that solution, be he really doesn't think it's the best option. If we lose control, people could lose lives. As long as she's been cursed, I asked him if even one injury was worth it. 'Not in the Ministry's eyes', he told me. The Ministry has never controlled the mages, but I've always doubted their real power. I realized that's why you were able to self-study: The Ministry never wanted to cross a mage of any element. We're all deadly in their eyes."

"We are deadly to them. Even to each other, opposing elements can decimate a person," I said sternly. He nodded, his eyes begging me not to fully explain because he'd heard it all before. Mages learned early on how other elements were deadly to them, as well as which natural elements to avoid. My fear of water was developed by age three, a new record within my mother's line. "I agree with Dumbledore at the moment. It could also mean self-destruction for people like us. It's so easy to harm ourselves if we use magic that's beyond us. Too many horror stories litter our childhood to teach us that lesson. If only they'd tell us those stories again during adulthood," I sighed, looking up as an owl delivered a letter. Frost covered its wings as it landed, weighing down the bird so that it couldn't fly off again. I wrapped it in my arms, using my inner fire to help warm up the bird. "I think I'll take this owl to Hagrid to nurse. If you want to help the girl, we could do some research using your father's library. It might have answers on how to properly remove a curse using one's abilities. But I wouldn't get your hopes up either, Richmond. It's a dangerous situation, and I think I understand Dumbledore's reasons for keeping the girl's ailments as-is, at least until the right person comes along."

"I'd say she's found the right people, but I'll take your advice. I'll write my father about curse-breaking within different mages. Hopefully he'll have them ready when I visit this weekend," he smiled, his eyes twinkling with the thought of going home. "Honestly, this is the longest time I've been away from home since I started my studies with the advanced scholars. It'll be nice to go back, especially with mother's ailments. I wish you could go back to your father. You should try to visit your father soon, even if your mother is unavailable. I hope she stays that way if there's danger out there for her and the others."

I nodded in agreement, moving towards the entryway to deliver the owl to the man I knew could care for it. Though a blizzard formed outside during the afternoon, I made the journey effortlessly, keeping the owl safe from harm. Hagrid begged me to stay to help him care for the owl, but I told him I'd rather be within Hogwarts. He wanted to hold me back because of the storm, but I promised him I'd return safely. He accepted, and I made the journey back using my fire to guide me. I released into the new snow banks forming on the edges of the path. No one noticed as I sent fireballs into the white sky, the snowfall so heavy it blocked out everything above. No one noticed it raining in the middle of a snowstorm, not even the grumpy Filch waiting at the door for my return. He locked it behind me; no one would be leaving Hogwarts tonight.

Candlelight flickered against the walls as I worked. It was late in the evening, past curfew and after Filch's third trip around the school. I was still up sorting through various student papers when the girl skipped into the room, playing a game of cowgirl with a shattered broom. Someone attempting to make a delivery by broom ran into the castle wall instead. The doors were shut not long after the accident, the school closed to the outside world until the blizzard blew over. It roared outside, piling snow past the dungeon's windows. Inside, the hospital wing buzzed with activity as they kept the person alive, but I was the only other person awake.

"Keep your strength, 'phina; keep your strength, 'phina; keep your strength, 'phina, for tomorrow you'll save the day!" the girl sang on beat, romping through the room humming the tune before beginning it again. I sighed to myself, flipping another page before sending a fireball into the closest fireplace. The drafts pouring down the chimneys blew out most of the school's fires, but mine held strong, clinging to the wood despite the ice coming down the chimneys.

Filch passed by on his fourth trip, eying me carefully through the cracked door. His eyes then moved to my fire, and he slinked inside to stand beside it, the girl reacting to his presence by thundering out the door, half of the broom slamming against the door frame as she passed. Filch turned towards the noise but saw nothing, groaning as he warmed his hands.

"You're the only one who can keep them going. The hospital could surely use you right now. That man won't live without some good heat, some strong heat. You're up anyway," he shrugged, turning to warm his backside. "Dumbledore told me never to ask you any questions. You've got things to hide, he said; leave it be, he said. I'll respect his wishes, but different don't look too good around here. You best watch yourself or you might have trouble here, unless you've already found it without my knowing," he growled, stepping away from the fire and looking directly into my eyes. "The hospital ward needs you. I'll tell Dumbledore if you're still here when I get back."

I decided to listen, but I waited until he was on the third floor before journeying to the ward. The activity level was still running high as I entered the ward, most of the people trying their hardest to maintain a steady fire in the draft fireplace. Dumbledore was casting the fire spells as people piled on wood, but most of it turned to ash before it could produce enough heat. No one noticed as I sent fireballs into every fireplace, filling the room with a basting glow. I took a seat far from the activity so that I could keep an eye on each one. No one saw me as the night went on and a man's life was saved.

The halls were icy when I moved from the hospital ward into the Great Hall for breakfast. The blizzard was over, but snow covered everything outside, piling high in places where the wind pushes it all around. Students eyed the frosty windows with fear. They knew the weather was horrid the night before, and stories of the injured man floated around the school. The shattered broom he flew into Hogwarts' outer stone walls went missing in the night, and the stories about his true identity kept some tables hopping with whispered. But most people were subdued by the castle's frigid temperatures, their warm breakfasts doing nothing to stop their inner chills.

"Good morning, all," Dumbledore nodded as he entered the Great Hall. The few whispering people silenced, watching the great wizard journey to his podium at the end of the center aisle. He turned, facing the students with his twinkling eyes. "I'm sure many of you heard of the injured man from last night, the man who flew into Hogwarts during the storm. He has awakened now, thanks to the work of many faculty members. He wants me to release his identity as well as his condition, and he would like for me to name those he wishes to thank.

"The man's name is James Carver, and he is a Ministry official," Dumbledore murmured, turning to eye me carefully. Color flowed from my face as I heard my father's name. How did I not sense it was him lying in that hospital bed? "He was badly injured by his fall, as well as the frigid temperatures, but last night, he was kept alive by magic and a particularly good fire. He wants to thank his daughter, Seraphina Brenton, for her role in keeping him warm. Without her, all efforts to save him would be in vain," he nodded, clapping gently for me. The students didn't join him; they were too nervous about the situation. "Madam Pomphrey and Richmond Aires kept him alive using potions and medicine, as well as myself and many others. Without us, his injuries would have been too great and he would have perished.

"Seraphina, he wants to see you when he awakens again. He wants to thank you for your role, and he wants to apologize for not telling you sooner that he was coming. Your duties for the day will be excused. You should focus on your father instead," he said, looking out to the students. "As for all of you, I fear it is too cold for classes today. Please, stay within your common rooms throughout the day, as your meals will be delivered at the appropriate times. The library, as well as the classrooms, will be closed off today. Professors, please keep an eye on your houses to ensure the fires are built properly. Seraphina, you may be contacted if we have any more problems, but we want you to stay with your father as much as you would like," Dumbledore smiled, turning back to his professors and the warm food on their plates. "I'll let everyone return to their meals now. Eat your fill then quickly return to your common rooms."

With his speech over, the room returned to its silence again. Only a few people whispered, most of them at the professors' table near Dumbledore. The only other feeling I got from the room was a feeling of being watched. While Dumbledore felt he was doing the right thing by informing the school of my ability to make a great fire, he challenged the limits of the charm that kept my Sorting Hat incident from their minds. They looked at me as if they knew my past, what happened at the beginning of the school year. Nervousness swept over me as the room cleared slowly. What if people remembered and targeted me once again? Hogwarts was my only hope at the moment, especially with my mother so far out of reach. With my father injured and with the new Minister against me, no one else would be able to protect me. I would be alone if the school turned on me, completely alone.

"Seraphina, your father is awake," Richmond whispered into my ear. "He really wants to see you, and I need to check out a fireplace in the Slytherin common room to make sure it's working properly. If I need your help, I want you to be finished with him first," he smiled, eying the others as they stared in his direction. "Dumbledore told me the charm is still working. You'll have nothing to worry about as long as he's around."

I nodded, standing and placing my used napkin on my battered plate. I'd barely touched my breakfast; I couldn't eat after hearing the news. I made the journey through the Great Hall and into the hospital ward quietly with Richmond at my side. He sat with me in the hospital ward, when my father handed me the package he needed to deliver and some kind words. Richmond even stayed for the two hours it took him to drift back to sleep, leaving the fireplace issue to another professor. Richmond felt like my hero, and I felt I needed to pay him back.

Classes ended with written lessons, distributed using parchment scrolls and charms to copy the text without having to write every word. I sat in the frigid potions classroom watching Richmond carry out his duties, all before a long trip home for the Christmas holidays. His parents promised to send back enough books to help the girl's problems, as well as anything from their library that could help me with my own abilities and problems. They had little use for fire-mage-related material, so I would become each book's rightful owner, if I promised to use the books to benefit myself. Of course the books would benefit me, considering that my mother was far from home and I had no contact with their original clan.

On the final day of the term, Richmond and I sat for hours in the classroom grading papers, breaking Dumbledore's rule because of the amount of papers. He watched over us, checking in every few hours to make sure the grading was consistent. When the numbers revealed the usual progress, he nodded happily. I felt that even he was reconsidering Professor Snape's return, no matter what his personal issues were.

"Seraphina, what will you do when Professor Snape returns? You seem content with me teaching the courses, and I doubt he can help you as much as I can," Richmond grinned, passing me a questionable essay to look over. I shrugged, skimming the paper carefully, "I have duties for each of you, important duties that I don't mind doing. Whether it's you or him giving the orders, I'll do the duties as I've promised. However, I like having you here with me. You're a good resource, as is your family, and I'd hate to see you go for good. I…I've never met anyone like you before. You've told me things about the world that I never realized, and I don't know how to thank you for that knowledge."

"You don't have to repay me," he laughed. "My parents and I know how important it is to teach you. You aren't aware of the legend you've become because of your disorder. Mages with your power struggle come once every century, and with your parents being from different magical backgrounds, you've made it easier for my clan to survive in this world. You've made crossbreeding look a little better in the eyes of the pure clans, though it's still dangerous. My mother worries about my sister's new clan. She chose an ice mage to marry, but her main element has changed as she aged, becoming air instead of ice. Their children could die before they come to power. In fact, all of us are lucky to survive, both the people in my clan and you. Power struggles outside one's self are horrible enough, but within the same body? They're typically devastating."

"Yet the heart wants what the heart wants," I sighed with a smile. "It's nice to know how much my parents loved each other. I think they parted ways to help me with the fire mage tradition, though I wish I'd gotten an equal upbringing, one outside my mother's home. My father's world is just as mystical and amazing, as you've discovered. You've proven to me that my choice to become a scholar in my father's element was a good one. My mother doubted me for so long. Truly, she didn't want me to take this position, but she knew she'd have to let me go eventually. She also wished I had chosen marriage, but it was hard to find someone who would understand, she said. I think people doubted whether or not they were worthy of a legendary wife, if what you've told me is true."

"If you're patient, I'm sure you'll find the right match eventually. You have to watch out for the crossbreeding problems, as I've told you. You're a prime example of why mixing powers can result in wonderful yet dangerous things," he whispered, passing me another scroll to look over. I sent another fireball into the fireplace, releasing my power but also making the room warmer so he would stop shivering. "I wish you all the luck I can. I actually have a fire mage fertility amulet in my room at home. It was made from a phoenix skull. It's very rare when a phoenix actually dies, so fire mages take full advantage of the parts. My mother found the amulet long ago when she was young, and she gave it to me when we realized I would have trouble finding a wife. My love for wand-based magic kept most prospects from following up after they completed an investigation. She hoped I'd find a witch during my studies, but so far I've been too enthralled by my work to even attempt to find someone."

"I think you should keep the amulet. You'll have much better luck with romance than I will," I smiled, looking up as a figure appeared in the doorway. My father waved, pulling up a chair using his wand and sitting down carefully. "Now that you're moving, you'll be returning to London soon," I sighed. "I don't want you to go, but I'm sure the Ministry will want you as soon as possible."

He nodded, looking up to Richmond with a smile, "They want me to stay as long as I feel necessary. I couldn't have survived this, Sera, but all of these people took such good care of me. I want to stay through the holidays with you, spending this final day thanking those most important to my recovery. Richmond, your potions tasted vile, but I thank you for each of them," he smiled, extending a hand. "I see that you're helping my daughter, and Dumbledore tells me you're helping her with information only her mother would know. I wish you luck getting her as much information as you can. She's hard to pacify when she gets her mind on something, and Dumbledore tells me you have many interests here. I'm happy to hear that," he grinned, eying my work carefully.

"Has the Ministry had many more attacks?" I asked. He shook his head, looking to Richmond's scrolls, "I've been working on cases in other units for the last two weeks. The delivery I was making that night involved some things Dumbledore had ties to. He needed some things for something; the Ministry has enjoyed keeping things from me these past few weeks. Raven and I both feel out of touch with the organization, and we fear they'll cut us from their employment within the next month. Raven at least has Hogwarts to fall back on, but I might have to pursue a different path."

"I hear other organizations need people to investigate animal attacks. Maybe you should try some of those," Richmond suggested, but Father shook his head again. "You don't know how difficult it is to find steady work when you're only involved with one specialty. I see that you've chosen potions to study, but there are many types of potions with many types of uses. You could get a job anywhere in the country with your expertise. I only specialize in dangerous creatures, specific types that aren't found everywhere. I could do some tasks with those organizations, but not much. I'd be traveling a lot to find work, but I would love to settle down now that I'm getting older. I thought of returning to Seraphina's mother, but I have no idea where to find her. Dumbledore informed me that she's doing this on her own, so I doubt we'll ever know her exact location. Maybe you can find her someday, Sera. I hope you can, at least."

"I'll try as hard as I can, Father. I hope she contacts me again soon, and hopefully she'll let me see where she is in case I need her," I said, looking up as Dumbledore entered the room with a frazzled Madam Pomphrey. My father smiled to her, standing and moving the chair back with his wand, "I wanted to see my daughter at work, Madam. If I recall, you prescribed some light walking to help my recovery process."

Madam Pomphrey turned red with fury, but she led him back without a word. Dumbledore stayed, placing a small box on the desk next to me. He sat, opening the box carefully. "I received this package anonymously during the blizzard. Your father wasn't the only one who missed his landing destination, but this package was definitely for a Hogwarts member, specifically a professor here, an assistant professor," he murmured, opening the box to reveal a plume of smoke.

"Headmaster, let me get some gloves of mine, or let Seraphina into the box," Richmond offered, but Dumbledore used a levitation spell to lift the item from its box. I gasped, covering my mouth, "Those are my mother's robes! Why would she send them to me? She was wearing them in her vision!"

"There is no letter, unless it was lost in the storm. She made sure the box was water-proofed by using a charm on it, so she knew what she was doing," Dumbledore smiled. "I think this is enough evidence for me to announce her death to the Ministry. A powerful mage like your mother would never send her cloak or any other personal items," Dumbledore winked. "She's still alive to us, as well as your father, but the Ministry will see her as deceased, and they should not bother her again. You should try to write her a letter, Seraphina. Send it during the next snowstorm and hope for the best. I have a particular owl in mind for the trip, if you have the power."

"An owl? In a vicious storm?" Richmond asked. I shook my head, smiling as I created a flame phoenix that danced over our heads, "I should have the power to send it to her, but I'll need a lot of power. May I use a tower for the task? You'll need to keep everyone out of it in case I lose control." Dumbledore nodded, turning around as another figure entered the room. I let my flame phoenix poof into smoke as my eyes focused. Making an early return from his hiatus, Professor Snape nodded to all of us before unlocking his office and locking himself inside.

"I'll return after his two weeks, Headmaster. If I need to return sooner, you know how to reach me," Richmond whispered. Dumbledore nodded, eying our pile of scrolls, "Seraphina can finish these throughout the break. We'll give the students their grades when Professor Snape's trial period is complete. We'll then announce who the full-time potions professor will be. Seraphina, I expect you'll keep on top of your reports for me. I am eager to see which choice you decide is best."

Then the two departed, leaving me alone in the classroom with the piles of work. I organized them into some baskets, locking them away in my desk when I returned to my room. I decided to skip my next release. I could feel the next storm coming, so I would need every ounce of power I could use. I read in the book Richmond gave me, searching for tips in keeping the phoenix on the right course. Nothing like our plan had been attempted before, it seemed, and I wondered how successful it would be. At least my letter was easy to write: "Dear Mother, The Ministry of Magic will no longer search for you. I send a wreath to them in your honor along with a scrap of your robes. Enjoy your living afterlife. Love, Seraphina Brenton."

A light knock sounded at my door, interrupting the girl's latest rhyme. I opened it to see Richmond in his traveling coat, sent that afternoon by owl from his parents. He stepped inside, warming himself by the fire and eying my open book. He smiled slightly as he eyed my shelf, glowing slightly from my fireproofing charm.

"If I don't get to return, I'll miss you dearly. I promise to stop by with the books I bring, plus anything else my parents send back with me. They seem very fond of you because of your situation. They never thought they'd encounter you either," he grinned, holding out a letter from them. "They'd love to know your story. If you think you can stop by, we always feast the day after Christmas in honor of the mages we know. Several members of my clan will be there, as well as a few of our contacts from the mage community. You'll be the only fire mage there."

"I'm honored by your invitation, Richmond, but I need to stay here in case my mother responds. I need to be here where everything is fireproof, where I can't hurt anyone," I whispered, looking into the fire. "I fear I'll lose control like I did during my childhood. My mother seems to be blocking my entire mind's eye, but I could also be losing each of my abilities one by one. I release my energy daily, but it still builds. You're risking yourself right now by being here. I've stopped releasing so frequently in preparation for the coming storm. The girl hasn't left the hallway all day, and I can feel everything building. I'm a flight risk," I sighed, looking up to him.

He smiled softly, kneeling beside me. "I'll never be afraid of you, Seraphina. I know what you've been through isn't easy. I decided to ask Dumbledore a final question, just to know a few things about you. He decided to answer my question, so I know about the attack in woods. He said the incident is why your mother was put into protective custody, why she decided to leave her home and store. It's why you question yourself, he says, and he fears it could be what's made you question your abilities themselves. He wants me to work with you as much as I can, and I promise to do that. I'll return as often as I can, whether I have a position here or not."

"I'll stay in contact," I smiled, standing up. "If you don't leave soon, the storm will come. You don't seem to fare well in the cold. I guess only fire mages have that inner heat," I giggled. He nodded, "We have cooler blood. I never get warm in the summer heat, not even in my trips to the deserts. And the wind never tousles my hair because I can control it," he grinned, extending his hand. "I'll miss you, Seraphina."

I shook his hand, feeling the sparks move through me. I knew I had feelings for him, but I had no idea how to share this with him. A relationship would be out of the question, with his air and ice and my fire and witchcraft, but I wanted a bond with him, a companionship.

I looked up from the handshake to see him frowning slightly. "It would never work, Seraphina. I'm sorry," he whispered, moving away. "I'll write you to let you know I've gotten home safely." I nodded, watching him enter the hallway just as another figure walked past. It was Dumbledore, warning us of the raging storm. Richmond would be stuck for the evening, and he moved silently towards the upper floors. I gathered my letter and Mother's cloak. I placed it over me and followed Dumbledore to the tower he'd quarantined for me.

When the doors were locked below me, I began my task of summoning my fire. The flame phoenix flew into the storm, crying out as it burst through the blinding snow. I kept my focus, knowing I was alone in the high tower. It was difficult, but I focused on where the vision seemed to show. The phoenix traveled on its own, flickering in the stronger breezes. I thought he'd go out several times, stranding the letter somewhere I'd never find, but I managed to use my built up power to maintain control. When he flew down a small chimney and emerged in a dim-lit room, I knew he'd reached his destination.

'Seraphina, why would you do this?' mother asked at first. The flame phoenix never faltered as it waited for her to read the letter once attached to his leg. I kept it there until a small smile covered her face. 'Thank you for letting me know, Sera. I'll open our connection again,' she whispered. I let the flame phoenix fade, letting my bearings return to me before using my mind's eye again.

But I felt a dreaded sensation, one so strong it closed the connection again. Using the power I did after not using much for so long threw off my balance. I felt myself spit fire into all directions, a massive explosion of flame that turned the stone tower into a huge fireplace. The release made me weary, and when I least expected it, I felt myself begin to black out. After a final blast of white-hot light, I fell unconscious into a darkness unknown.


	7. Chapter 7: Self-Destruction

CHAPTER SEVEN: SELF-DESTRUCTION

I awakened in a stone cell, iron links around my wrists. I looked around, trying to gather by bearings without much luck. Wherever I was had a dingy appearance, and a dampness covered the walls thick enough to cause slippery mold to form. I sat in an awkward position while trying to gather myself, but I had no such luck. I called out for someone, but no one answered. I could feel others around me, close by yet far away, but I heard no movement, no one call back from my cry. I spent hours listening, hoping for a response, but it was no use. I fell asleep with numbed arms hoping to find answers soon.

"She woke up earlier, Albus, but we didn't go to her. No one trusted her after what happened, no one at all," a man spat, his accent heavy and unfamiliar to me. I opened my eyes weakly to see Dumbledore standing with the man, who shuttered with a violent motion, "You do with her what you want, but I need her gone before she burns the others up."

"I doubt she'd do such a thing," Dumbledore sighed, standing beside the bars with a solemn gaze. "You have no idea what happened that night," he began, looking to my shackled arms. "There is only so much I can do to protect my professors or my students, no matter how valuable. Helping you before was a matter for the Ministry to handle. If the world knew Death Eaters had come so close to Hogwarts, we would not last the term. But I could not cover up this incident, this heinous accident. The officials know from my own tales that you could not help your actions, but they want you to pay for the crime you will never recall committing. They have powerful allies making sure the charges go through. They may even overpower me within the Ministry's courts, but you're out of my hands now. I enjoyed having such a powerful scholar within my school, but I worry now if I made the gravest mistake of my long life. You're a good person, someone who would never intentionally harm anyone, but your inner power is volatile and impossible to control. I cannot let you back onto school grounds without guards, without someone who can confront you properly."

"Please, tell me what I did," I begged, but he shook his head sternly. "Your father told me never to tell you, and he feels he should be the one to get your things from Hogwarts. Your mother revealed her location to him and to me during your absence. She wants to see you for the holidays, and we ask that you stay with her for the rest of your days. Your father will visit periodically, as will I, but you cannot return here, not if you want your life."

"I need to know if they want to execute me, Headmaster. Please, just a small hint?" I asked, but he shook his head again. I sighed heavily, "I want to get my things myself, when the castle is empty. I don't know what I did, but if that's the request you want to make, I'll honor it as best I can."

"The Ministry must approve your travel. I will be honest with your location. You are located within a well-guarded prison. It's a building far from the other criminals, a building that only houses the most dangerous criminals. You don't belong here with these horrid people, but they had no other place to put you. Wet stone makes up the entire building, and they felt you'd be best here," he sighed, looking around him nervously. "I hate what things have become, Seraphina. But when you return to your mother's side, you can forget this nightmare ever happened."

Suddenly he stood, leaving the room the same way he came. I tried to stand to see where he went, but my shackles kept me bound to the horrid walls. Marks formed on my skin from my inner heat charging the metal. I recognized the marks because I'd seen them on my own mother after a misunderstanding that happened years ago. Now I had my own marks, making me feel closer to her, but I needed to know what I did that was so horrible, too horrible for Dumbledore to help me with. I tried to focus, but my powers were weak. I sank down again, falling asleep from hunger and exhaustion. The darkness was comforting. I couldn't hurt anyone there, I hoped.

I awakened to tugging. People were escorting me to the surface, I realized, and a cold shoreline came into my view as we reached the top of a staircase. Dumbledore was by my side, as well as Professor Snape, and both removed my shackles once the prison's guards were gone. I was reluctantly allowed to leave, they told me, and I was escorted to a portkey that would send us to Hogwarts. No other form of transportation would be suitable, they said, not with New Year's Eve celebrations sending fireworks high above numerous cities during Muggle ceremonies. Mages would be sending up blasts of their own abilities, just as wizards would do with their wand-based magic. A hit from any number of those would mean more injuries, and possibly another unwanted death. I still knew nothing, but I knew I'd killed, slaughtered some innocent soul in a moment of weakness. Even when we landed on Hogwarts' snowy grounds, the two men remained silent.

Once inside, I was told that the remaining students were gone on an off-campus trip to Hogsmede. I was led into my dungeon room, still fireproofed properly. My mother's dragon leather sleeve for her book had arrived at some point, and I placed the book inside gingerly as Professor Snape watched. He hadn't been inside my new room yet. I could tell he was fascinated by my mother's things, but I didn't feel like explaining each item. Dumbledore rejoined us after a sweep of the area, making me even more nervous. If he was willingly turning against me, I couldn't trust him anymore. I didn't know if Professor Snape was on my side either, but I knew it didn't matter anymore. I packed necessary items into one bag and pointed to the other items I'd need to have sent to me.

"It will be arranged," Dumbledore nodded, turning as a figure skipped through the hallway. I instantly recognized the girl, my father's battered broom underneath her as she played cowgirl in the halls. She sang a rhyme I couldn't understand as she stared at us, stopping mid-step. "Seraphina is leaving. Tell her goodbye," Dumbledore murmured, hoping Professor Snape couldn't hear him. But he had, and he looked around the hallway with a perplexed stare.

"There's a cursed girl here, invisible to everyone she doesn't need help from," I whispered. "I guess she'll stay cursed now. It's too risky to release her, in Dumbledore's opinion," I sighed, packing a final item. "I'm ready to leave now, Dumbledore. What method do you suggest I use?" I asked. He shook his head, looking down to the weeping girl with a sad stare. "Headmaster, you told me it was too dangerous to help her. My powers are weak from…whatever happened those many nights ago. I can't help her, not anymore."

"I have the countercurse, Seraphina. I'll give it to you, and once we're outside the castle, we can signal to you to show we're far enough away. You can then perform the ritual, and I promise that she will be the only one within the castle," Dumbledore explained. I shook my head. "You're her final hope for many years, Seraphina. I would not ask this of you if she had any other options. It would also redeem you in the eyes of those who know of her. It would keep your secrets hidden as well. She saw what happened the other night. Do you really want the future powerful ones knowing you performed a heinous act and left without helping her? That would be a second heinous act in her eyes."

"I want someone to explain to me what happened or I refuse to use my abilities," I said sternly. "I know I did harm, but I want the entire story from someone, anyone. Don't make me learn for her with her horrid rhymes that have kept me awake night after night!" I hissed, eying them both sternly. Professor Snape threw up his hands, heading towards the entryway to await my decision. Dumbledore stepped forward, kneeling down beside the silent, weeping girl and placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You never need to know. If you survive freeing her from this curse, you do not need the burden of knowing what you've done. You would collapse under the pressure, self-destructing from within. You cannot know if you want to lead a normal life."

"My so-called 'normal life' was taken from me at birth," I whispered spitefully. "If you don't tell me, I will make her do it before I free her. Do you really want me threatening her like that, tormenting the one you want me to save? Be honest for me this final time, Dumbledore. I'd expect it from you, my one ally in a school full of people who never understood me."

"I don't want to tell you what you don't need to know," Dumbledore sighed. "Threaten her if you wish. Professor Snape and I will wait near Hagrid's hut. Give us at least thirty minutes before you begin anything, and…be gentle with her. Her mind is fragile after her experiences through the years. Don't break her during her final moments within this curse."

I watched him leave, as did the girl. High above, I heard the doors lock shut behind them. I looked down to the girl, who smiled gently as she tried to reach for her broom. I held her shoulders, shaking my head. She gave me a pouting look before breaking into screams. She didn't want me touching her, holding her down. I kept my grip, asking her for silence. After a few minutes, she realized I was stronger than her. She stopped writhing in my hands, her wide eyes staring at me with a twinge of hurt.

"I want you to tell me what happened in the tower. I know you know what happened, and if you don't tell me, I won't save you," I said quickly and sternly. To my surprise, she laughed at me, cackling wildly as she tried to fall to the floor. I gave her a perplexed look, holding her shoulders until her laughter stopped. "I don't see how any of this is funny."

"You don't need to know. Dumbledore told you that. Don't you listen to your masters?" she asked, sticking her tongue out at me. "I don't have to tell you anything," she grinned, throwing her legs out from under herself. She fell with a plop, the pain of landing on a stone floor nonexistent to her. "I don't need to tell! I don't need to tell!" she sang.

"If you want to have your curse broken, you'll describe every moment!" I hissed, but her song never stopped. I felt my temper growing, and I grabbed her shoulders harder as I kneeled in front of her. "I'll end you!" I screamed. She pulled back, begging me not to. "Then tell me what you know!" I demanded. She took a moment, biting her lip slightly.

"But Dumbledore was right. You'll be hurt. You don't need to know. You never needed to know," she whispered, eying the broom carefully. "He doesn't know. No one knows what happened, just me. And Dumbledore said not to tell. Don't you want to listen to him? He's the greatest wizard ever."

"If he's so great, why hasn't he helped you yet?" I asked coldly. She thought for a moment, pondering the question. "He's tossing me out of here. He doesn't want to help me either, and he never wanted to help you. You've been here too long. Don't you think he would've found the solution by now?"

"But he is the greatest! Everyone says so, even if he didn't help me," she sighed. "And he won't help you either?" she asked. I shook my head. "Seraphina was supposed to save the day though. I knew that," she whispered. I shook my head again. "You never belonged here, did you?"

"I never did. I'm different, you know. That's why I need you to tell me. No one else like me will ever enter Hogwarts. After what's been done here, they won't allow us back for the rest of time, so no one will ever be able to help you. If you just tell me what I did, why we'll never be allowed back, I'll save you. I'll save the day for you."

"It's really bad, Seraphina. I don't want to hurt you," she pleaded, but I shook my head. I didn't care how much it would hurt: I needed to know what happened that night. "You were up in the tower. Your power kept growing and growing. You finished what you were doing, but it didn't want to go back to sleep. It made you explode. You became a fire storm."

"I remember that part. What happened afterwards?" I asked. She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "Please, I need to know," I begged. She sniffled, tucking her knees under her chin and whimpering slightly, "Someone came through the door. He heard the noise and thought you were in trouble. Richmond came in! He became a puddle of water and didn't wake back up!" she sobbed.

I immediately knew why Dumbledore didn't want me to know. I'd murdered Richmond, my one and only ally in Hogwarts. His family, the only people outside my own clan who'd ever wanted to offer me their knowledge, probably hated me now. I'd destroyed the greatest person I'd met, all because I wanted to contact my mother.

"Seraphina, will you break the curse now? You can be upset later. I told you Dumbledore didn't want you to know. I told you it was bad," the girl argued. I nodded to her, "You were both right. I'm sorry for doubting either of you. I'll perform the ritual now, if I can."

She stood up happily, wiping her tears away. She stood in front of me, in my room filled with precious treasures from my mother. I couldn't perform the ritual here, not if it could destroy the things we loved. I led her into the empty potions classroom, eying the clock. The desired time had passed, meaning that Dumbledore and Professor Snape would be safe. I picked up the scrap of parchment, Dumbledore's handwriting shimmering on the page. He'd fireproofed the paper in case something went wrong, but I hoped not to need it.

I said the words, and a bolt of orange lightening hit the room with a thundering bang. I was slammed against the wall, sending dust all over the room. I felt myself bleeding, my injuries tearing away at my life. But then I felt the power seeping from me, the power needed to free the girl from her lasting torment. She was changing before my weak eyes, the image of her flickering in and out.

"I…I can't…I need…," I called out, but the lightening was still thundering. I felt myself sink into the debris, my life fading. I saw things I'd never seen before, namely a beautiful flickering light made of many colors. Within in, every mage type welcomed me to our special afterlife, an afterlife I'd only heard odd stories about in my few years. I knew it was a place where we could live in harmony with our own kind, without the outside world and its laws causing us problems.

While I knew I was wanted in the world, I knew I couldn't live with my errors. I embraced the light, letting it overtake me. For the first time in my life, I felt like I'd done the right thing. It was during my final moments, when the little girl turned into a middle-aged woman, free from singsong rhymes and broken broomstick horses. She thanked me, stroking my injured face. She cried over me, deeply saddened by my death. I watched every moment as I lifted towards the lights, but I never tried to fight them. I knew where I belonged now, and it was as far from that world as possible.

~~END~~


End file.
